


Wolves and the Water

by coffeeonthemoon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, Raven is toph sorta, Slow Burn, because he was sorta a puppy pre-massacre, bellamy is zuko, clarke is katara, finn is the avatar, wells is sokka
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeonthemoon/pseuds/coffeeonthemoon
Summary: Clarke's mother died protecting her from the Fire Nation. Years after their attack on her tribe Clarke has settled into a routine until one day she discovers the Avatar. On her journey to master her element and help the Avatar save the world she will face many challenges. When the time comes will she be able to swallow her pride and resentment and work with someone who is a symbol of everything she has lost?





	1. The Start of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Did I get a random stroke of inspiration and wrote this instead of working on my other Fic? Why yes, yes I did. This was going to be a one-shot but uh I sat down and wrote 1,700 words real quick so we'll see. Anyways I've always loved the Zuko/Katara pairing and Bellarke so we have this mumbo jumbo mess I've made, enjoy!

 

_I remember my first encounter with the Fire Nation. It was my best friend Well’s birthday. All he wanted was to go penguin sledding and so my mother was packing provisions for the day trip. As we walked out of my igloo all smiles and laughter the sky started to snow black._

_I remember holding my palm up to catch this new black snowflake. Snowflakes had always been white! As I studied it I felt my mother push me behind her. Finally, my attention broke away from this different snowflake and I heard the distant screams._

_The Fire Nation had come for a water bender I later found out. My mother and I were the only water benders I knew of in our tribe. Quickly she bent down to my level and she stared at me so intensely I wanted to cry._

_“Clarke.” She said as she caressed my face. “You and Wells must go.”_

_“Go?” I cried. Mother had never let me and Wells go anywhere alone! We weren’t old enough._

_She gave me a watery smile “Just for a few days, then you both can come back.”_

_“What about you?”_

_That’s when she pulled me in for one last desperate hug. “Your father is on his way home. Clarke, I need you to promise me something.”_

_I nodded. I would have promised my mother anything. “There will come a time when your resolve will be tested, do not let the actions of one sow hatred in your heart.”_

_At that age, I didn’t understand what that meant I was too young and naive, but her words echoed in my head years later._

_My mother wiped a tear away from my cheek “Do you understand Clarke?”_

_“Yes,” I mumbled. I understood something bad was happening if she would send Wells and me out by ourselves._

_She kissed me on the forehead and then took one last look at my face “May we meet again.”_

_With that, she looked to Wells and said “Go, take care of each other.”_

_Fear wasn’t an emotion I was used to. My whole life I was surrounded by people who loved me and I loved them back. My days were filled with snowball fights and practicing water bending. Yet fear had made itself known that day and burrowed its way into my heart with no signs of leaving._

* * *

            The banished Prince was everything you expected him to be. He stood strong with his muscular frame and his brown eyes looked black when he fired at us. His hair was no longer pulled up into an uncomfortable knot, his curls were now unleashed. _That must be some form of irony to know your enemy so well you notice his hairstyle change. Then again, I always thought half of his attitude derived from his uncomfortable hairstyle._

Bellamy Blake was something of an enigma. He was the first Fire Nation I had met since the attack on my tribe. After Wells and I returned home we found the tribe in tatters. My mother was gone—killed for hiding the last water bender. My father and his men came home not long after that, and then left soon after to fight the Fire Nation. For three years Wells and I stayed there and helped rebuild and slowly our wounds started to heal.

            Until one day when we were out fishing, I noticed something glowing in the water. Imagine our surprise when we found a bald boy no older than twelve encircled in ice. After that day, my life changed forever. _Avatar_. That was a word whispered among campfires as a prayer. People said the Avatar would save us all and I intended to help.

            The Avatar had a name, Finn. It was such a surreal moment when this boy from ice gave Wells and I a toothy grin. When we told him what year it was he became sad but soon enough he bounced back and ranted on how he would fix everything. Being fifteen I looked at him and saw a child, but the way he spoke sparked something in me that had been gone for a long while. _Hope_.

 

            I came back to the moment when my body took over and I leaped back so the fire whip wouldn’t hit me. I glared at Bellamy as he advanced with a smirk.

            “Distractions get you killed.” He shouted as he stalked closer.

            Fear. I should fear this man and yet I couldn’t help the laugh that escaped me. _Distract him_. That was my job while Wells and Finn boarded his ship and ‘borrowed’ water bending scrolls.

            With a flick of my wrist, I unleashed a whip of water directed at his gut that made him pause in his advance. “Scared of getting wet Bellamy?” I called out.

            His answering wolfish grin had me running. I took off running through the woods and only stopped behind a tree to catch my breath. The crunching of leaves could be heard as he came closer and I smirked to myself. When I heard him come close enough I whirled out from behind the tree and with a smooth arc had ice daggers blazing towards him.

            I caught him off guard, that’s the only reason I could pin him to the tree with the ice daggers. Every other time I’ve tried this move his fire always melted them before they could make contact. Just for safety, I froze his hands and feet to the trunk. Even with his bending, I would have a few minutes before he could burn through that.

            He struggled for a few moments and then consenting to defeat he clenched his jaw and met my glare.

            “Comfortable?” I asked as I leaned back on the tree across from him.

            From gritted teeth, he replied, “No, how about you let me out, Princess?”

            I stood up straight at the nickname. My fists bunched at my sides without my consent. For a year now he and I had fought multiple times. Sometimes without bending, others with our barbs but that nickname always caused me to act irrationally. It was our sixth encounter when he first tried it out. His thick head of his had put the puzzle together. A young water bender from the southern water tribe traveling with the Avatar. The water bender who was supposed to be in her late thirties and deceased. The first time he uttered the word I had gone still now it caused flames to build up inside me.

            I stalked closer to him “You would think a banished Prince wouldn’t just give titles away.”

            His jaw clenched again and I smirked in victory. Bellamy had his demons too, ones I couldn’t bring myself to care about.

            As fast as the anger rose it went away when I heard the whistle on the wind. Bellamy’s brow rose and I gave him one last look before I stalked off.

            “Wait!” he yelled, “What was the point of this?”

            I smirked over my shoulder memorizing the image of him pinned to the tree. I laughed as I shook my head and started running.

* * *

 

            I patted Appa as I walked into our camp for the night. Wells and Finn were huddled around the fire, the latter one rotating sticks of meat on the fire. They both looked up as I sat across from them happily taking in the warmth of the fire. Before I could ask Finn gave me a toothy smile and waved around a scroll. I stared at it and beamed. “Any trouble getting it?” I asked as Finn passed me the scroll.

            Wells boasted “Nothing we strong men couldn’t handle.”

            I rolled my eyes and sent a small whip of water to his head. “Owe! Clarke water backhanding is so not fair! We talked about this.”

            “Sorry.” I quipped hiding my smile.

            The boys starting bickering over when using bending was fair while I unrolled the scroll. My eyes glossed over taking in the new stances. My mother had taught me all she could before she died but even then, it was nothing this advanced. These moves were _incredible_. If I could master these and taught Finn this would help in our battle against the Fire Lord.

            Finn asked quietly “Was it worth it Clarke?”

            I looked up from the scroll with a huge grin “It was worth it.”

* * *

 

            Months passed as I grew more impatient. How was I supposed to teach the Avatar if I couldn’t even get the stances correct? After the third week, Finn stopped asking if I was ready to teach him. When I first looked at the stances I knew it would be challenging but this? This was impossible!

            In a bout of frustration, the water in the river rose around me and froze into small ice snowflakes. I paused looking at them, just like the ones from home. Missing home came and passed many times so far this year but now I ached for it. I just wanted to wake up and teach the little kids something new and take them penguin sledding. Instead, I was somewhere on the outskirts of the Earth Kingdom in a river down to my underclothes on the brink of tears. _I was failing_.

            When Finn emerged from that ice ball I vowed to help the Avatar to restore peace. While I wish I could say the idea wholly appealed to me because it was the right thing to do, a small part of my mind whispered how I could avenge my mother’s death. Almost a year and a half later I was no closer to that goal. Finn had already learned the basics of water bending and he was counting on me to continue his training.

            A month ago, he mentioned that maybe he should start his earth bending training—just until I mastered these new moves. I knew what he was doing. Finn was too nice to mention how I was failing, but the three of us knew I was. If I didn’t master them soon we would have to search for another water bender.

            Deep in my melancholy thoughts, I hadn’t heard the crunching of leaves, and how the woods had gone quiet until it was too late. The last thing I remembered before my eyes closed was the small ice snowflakes falling around me as everything went black.


	2. We're Going to Be Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only typed Katara instead of Clarke a handful of times while typing this chapter. Note to self: writing at 3 am not the best idea. Anyways the next chapter might be a little late, I uploaded this early to make up for that. With the 4th being tomorrow I'll be busy this week celebrating with my family so time for writing will be sparse.

It had been three days since I woke up chained to the floor my head throbbing from the hit. My hands were free but water had yet to come close to me. _Good thinking on their part_. I recognized the dark metal room as a Fire Nation ship. I had been on one of their ships before to save Finn. With no recollection of how long I was out, I chastised myself for being caught unawares. I’m better than that. _I must be better than that._ Finally, on the evening of the third day as I watched the sun dip down through the thin square window the door opened and a group of guards walked in.

            “Up.” The tallest one in the center said in a gruff voice.

            I almost didn’t want to move just out of spite but I needed to know what they wanted from me. Sitting here scolding myself wouldn’t help anyone. So, with all the energy I could muster I rose onto my feet trying not to sway from the lack of food and water.

            The guard grabbed my arm and yanked me forward until his face was in mine. His rank breath pelted my face as he spoke slowly as if I was slow “Best behavior and you’ll be fed.”

* * *

 

            Two lefts and one right later the guards were pushing me up a flight of stairs. My eyes watered as they adjusted to the brightness of the dim sun. For the first time in a long while, a sliver of fear entered my mind. _Ocean_. As far as I could see the ocean surrounded us. How far had we gone? In the darkness of my cell, I hoped that Finn and Wells would find me easily but with no land in sight that hope was fleeting. With another rough grab, the guard half pushed me into another room.

            _You have got to be kidding me._ The room was lit up by fire lanterns and in the middle, a table laden with food was occupied by Bellamy and an older man. The older man looked to be in his late fifties with his black hair graying. He was fit even in his older age, he was probably a warrior back in the day. Bellamy continued eating without even glancing in my direction while the older man rose from his seat and with a wave of his hand said “Please, join us in our feast Sifu Clarke.”

            I almost snorted over that title. Some teacher I am getting caught by our sworn enemy. _Lesson one Finn, don’t do that_. With no other choice, I walked over to the pillow and sat down chains and all. The older man gave me a small smile as he sat down. His smile unnerved me, not once had a Fire Nation smiled at me without an attack following it.

            I risked a glance at Bellamy who seemed very interested in his bowl of noodles. I could feel the anger inside of me rising. How dare he capture me, keep me locked away for three days and then not acknowledge my presence.

            “Don’t mind my nephew, he collects enemies at every port but he’s never had to dine with one before.” His _Uncle_ laughed.

            “Uncle.” Bellamy seethed and finally lifted his head.

            I stayed silent as I watched them silently communicate with their eyes. His Uncle let out a bellowing laugh and motioned to the food. “You must be starving, have whatever you like.”

            The food looked and smelled delicious but I found myself hesitant to accept their food. “Maybe some tea first? I’ll be right back.” His Uncle stood up and went to the other side of the room and rummaged through the cabinet.

            My gaze rose from the food to glare at Bellamy who glared right back. “You need to eat something.” He gritted out as if the words pained him to say.

            I scoffed “Oh as if _you_ care.”

            He muttered something under his breath as his Uncle sat back down. As if he couldn’t feel the tension in the room he set to making the tea. “My nephews favorite.” He commented as he warmed the water. _Water_. This could be my chance, I could take them both out and escape. Then again with little to no energy, I’m not sure how long I could water bend to stay afloat in the ocean.

            With that thought discarded I accepted the cup of tea his Uncle held out for me and took a tentative sip. Poisoning wasn’t their style, right?

            Without thinking I blurted in surprise “Jasmine.”

            His Uncle gave me another warm smile as Bellamy gave me a look I couldn’t decipher. The spirits surely must be messing with me at this point. My mother’s favorite tea was Jasmine. Living in the southern water tribe didn’t allow for a lot of variety but one time my father brought it back from one of his trips. She fell in love with it and he always brought more each time he came back.

            My hand curled around the betrothal necklace tied around my wrist. When I first found it after the attack I wore it around my neck, but I was too grown for that now. “Tell me what you want from me,” I demanded.

            “You’re a trap for the Avatar,” Bellamy stated.

            I figured but it was nice to hear the confirmation. “Your obsession with a young boy continues to fascinate me, Bellamy.” I quipped as I filled myself a bowl of soup. If I was a lure I needed my strength to fight when Wells and Finn came for me.

            The flames in the torches rose in an instant as his Uncle commented. “Sharing tea with absolute strangers is one of life’s true delights.”

            I laughed just to bother Bellamy more and wasn’t disappointed when he glared at me for the rest of the meal. His Uncle was another enigma was his whole family set on confusing me? The image I have of the Fire Nation was encouraged with my encounters with Bellamy but his Uncle has been nothing but kind and warm so far.

* * *

 

            Wells and Finn came to my rescue a day later. In the cover of darkness, they quickly took out the guards surrounding my cell and had me out of there before anyone noticed. _It was almost too easy_. We flew for another day until finally, we spotted land. Appa plopped down and fell asleep instantly. I patted him as I slid down. He deserved all the sleep he could get.

            As Finn started the fire I walked over to help Wells unpack the food. “Am I crazy or was that escape too easy?”

            “You’re crazy.” He joked until he saw the serious expression on my face. With a nudge to my shoulder, he said more seriously “Finn and I took out ten guards, so I wouldn’t call it easy but…”

            I gave him a small smile “But nothing you strong men couldn’t handle?”

            “Exactly.” He laughed.

* * *

 

            Two months passed without any more complications. My days were spent by any source of water I could find practicing the moves on the scroll. Theoretically, the move I was attempting should allow me to freeze my opponent in an ice dome. Or in my case a very unlucky flower that Wells picked for me when he saw my frustration grow. _“Maybe you need something physical to focus on.”_ He shrugged. So far, all I’ve done is soak the flower until it turned brown from too much watering.

            Another sigh left me as I sat down tired—defeated. I glared at the flower as if I could blame my failure on it.

            “Clarke!” Finn’s joyful voice floated next to me. I glanced up as he hovered on his air sphere. _Showoff_.

            He gave me a big smile “Appa is all packed its time!”

            Today we travel to the Earth Kingdom to search for a capable earth bender. Just another reminder of my failure. I gave Finn a weak smile “Great. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

            Growing up in a small tribe brought upon a shock to my system when I first saw a large city over a year ago. I remember thinking about how many _people_ there were. Some of them shouting others laughing, but all of them going about their day like all this noise was normal. We didn’t stop in cities often—we usually stuck to the outskirts—but we needed to restock our supplies and of course find a teacher for Finn.

            I smiled as we walked into the marketplace. This hustle used to frighten me, I always thought I would get lost so easy. Now I loved the city, when all this is over going back to my small tribe might be harder than I thought. I longed for home, usually at night when the boys had gone to sleep and I was left to my own thoughts, but there was something about the mass of people living in the city. Here I wouldn’t be a water bender who got her mother killed. I wouldn’t be the one-day Chief of the tribe. Here I could just be Clarke.

            In a bout of excitement, I swung my arms around Finn’s and Well’s shoulders “Food or supplies first?”

            Finn smiled “We know what Wells wants.”

            Wells grumbled “Hey! Food is the backbone of this operation.”

            My brow furrowed “Isn’t bending the—”

            Wells cut me off with a wave of his hand “Yeah, yeah.”

            For the first time in a while, I laughed freely. Maybe taking a break from teaching Finn would be good. Most nights I passed out from exhaustion after pushing myself all day trying to get the moves down. I just needed a small break that’s all, I would get these moves down. If I didn’t…well I would _. I had to._


	3. Onward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was done earlier than I thought so might as well post it right? Anyways I was thinking of doing a small part of the next chapter on Bellamy and Uncle Kane just to see how things look from their side. I don't think I'll switch POVs a lot just because I like having things from Clarke's perspective but would anyone be interested in seeing what those two are up to when they aren't fighting the avatar?

After a quick bit to eat from a local stall the boys and I split up. They left to go search for an earth bender while I was tasked with resupplying and finding a place to sleep tonight. It was nice to have a few moments to myself—well alone if you didn’t count all the strangers around me. The last time I was completely alone was on Bellamy’s ship, an experience I wouldn’t recommend for anyone.

            After stocking up on more cabbage and rice with a few extras thrown in I found an inn with an open room. Usually, we made the trek back to Appa but if the boys didn’t find an earth bender today we would have to start early again tomorrow. I waited in the city center as I watched the sun dwindle down. Finally, after ages with the pain in my feet, a sign of how long I waited for them, Wells and Finns were walking towards me with smiles.

            “Any luck?” I asked as they each took a bag from me.

            Finn smiled wider and leaned in “Word is an earth bender works at the Pao Family Tea House.”

            “That’s great news, Finn!” I exclaimed, “I found us a place to stay we should get some rest so we can look for the tea shop early tomorrow.”

            Again, this seemed too easy. Finding an earth bender in under ten hours when we just happen to need one? Maybe luck was on our side for once.

* * *

 

            “Welcome to Pao Tea House, what can I get ya?” The brunette drawled sounding bored.

            _Someone is just a ray of sunshine_. I sat up straighter and plastered a friendly smile on my face “Jasmine tea and Jook if you have any.”

            The girl just nodded and walked off. Her hair was styled in a tight updo that wasn’t the traditional style around here. Perhaps like Bellamy, that hairstyle caused her sour attitude. When she came back with three bowls of Jook and our tea I smacked Wells light on the head to wake him up from his drool fest on the table.

            “Ow! Clarke, we—” he stopped complaining when he saw the food and dug in.

            I shook my head as I looked at Finn “So did your source tell you what this earth bender looked like?” I asked quietly.

            He gave me his famous toothy smile “You already met her.”

            My sleep-ridden brain took a moment to catch up and when it did my brows furrowed “Our waitress?” I hissed.

            Finn leaned forward “You should be happy Clarke she reminds me of you.”

            My mouth opened in surprise “I am nothing like her!” I declared.

            Finn laughed and shrugged his shoulders as Wells chimed in “We all can’t be the fun people of the group Clarke. With her in the group that would even us out.”

            I scoffed and grumbled, “I can be fun.” _I could be, just not when the world was depending on the avatar to master all the elements including mine that I couldn’t even master. Anyone would become a tad more responsible with that hanging on their shoulders. I was a fun person otherwise._

           “Whatever,” I waved my hand in a dismissive gesture “How are you two clowns going to get her to join our group?”

            Finn shrugged “I guess we will just ask.”

            _Oh boy._

 

* * *

 

            She stared blankly at all of us for a few seconds before she bent over laughing. The alleyway we had stepped into for privacy was now echoing with her laughter. I looked at Wells and Finn and was met with the same confused expression that was on my face. As her laughter continued I wondered if we just tried to recruit a crazy person. Finally, she stood straight and wiped a few tears that appeared from her laughter and looked at us again.

            “So you’re telling me that twinkle toes here,” she motioned at Finn “Is the long lost Avatar?”

            I bristled at the nickname she gave to Finn as he calmly stated “Yes, Clarke is teaching me water bending while Wells is—well he helps in a lot of ways.”

            I snorted at that. Poor Wells.

            Her eyes roamed over us until she let out a soft sigh. “Alright, I’ll join this ragtag group. Not like working at a tea house is as exciting as helping the avatar save the world and all that.”

            Finn smiled “Great! Welcome to the group Raven.”

* * *

 

            The earth bender was snarky. I would have to admit it was nice to have another girl in the group—even if she acted more like Wells and Finn. The first two weeks Raven and I couldn’t stand one another. Once she pegged me as sugar queen I didn’t talk to her for three whole days. But after a small run-in with bandits and we saved one another a truce was called. I guess her snarky humor wasn’t that awful.

            A month passed since Raven had joined the group and Finn was learning faster than she previously thought he would. It was just past noon as they went off to practice so I decided to go find a river and try again with the water bending moves.

* * *

 

            Two hours later with my teeth gritted I stared at the cabbage. _Come on just freeze._ If my element had been fire I’m sure the cabbage would have been dust with the glare I was giving it. Just as I was about to call it a day and head back to camp I felt _it_. Slowly the ice crept over the cabbage until it was fully frozen.

            I stared at the now frozen cabbage in shock. Afraid that if I even moved a muscle it would unfreeze I just stared at it. I did it! After months of trying to freeze something fully in an ice dome—which theoretically sounds so easy, I did it!

            Finally, I let my arms fall and the cabbage stayed frozen. I let out a loud yelp and jumped in the air from my excitement. “I did it!” I screamed to the air around me. “I did it! I did it!” I chanted as the birds in the surrounding forest flew off from my loud intrusion.

            A laugh escaped me as I slunk down to my knees exhausted from training for so long. With a beaming smile on my face, I watched as finally, the ice started to melt around the cabbage “I finally did it.” I whispered to myself as I mindlessly rubbed my mother's betrothal necklace on my wrist. 


	4. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parallels are great

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update hours after the last one? I just couldn't resist. Also discovered a wiki for The Last Airbender exists and it is a lifesaver. Also, most of Uncle Iroh's or in our case Uncle Kanes quotes are straight from the show because honestly, that wisdom is hard to recreate.

****

**_\--Bellamy--_ **

           

            The endless sloshing of waves crashing into the ship just fueled my brimming aggravation. Ever since that water bender escaped in the cover of night I had been chasing ghosts. How can a group traveling on a flying bison stay under the radar so well?

            With my fists clenched on the railing, I tried to calm my breathing. After months of nothing, word came in just yesterday of a sighting of the flying bison on the outskirts of Ba Sing Se. If only this ship would go faster, we needed to dock and start the search on foot before they were able to move again.

            “Such troubles your face shows nephew.” My Uncle stated as he stood next to me.

            “Soon enough it will be gone, Uncle. The avatar won’t escape this time.” Those words had become my mantra. Like a prayer, I would whisper at night. _The avatar won't escape._ How often can one say something like that and fail to make it true before it becomes a lie?

            “Destiny is a funny thing, Prince Bellamy.”

            My eyes glanced over to his form “Uncle?” I questioned.

            That special smile appeared on his face when he was about to say something that would leave my head reeling for days trying to figure it out. Softly he said “There are reasons each of us are born. We have to find those reasons, Bellamy.”

            My brow furrowed as I looked back out to the sea. Find those reasons? “I have.” I gritted out. “My destiny is to restore my honor Uncle.”

            He didn’t reply instead he just nodded once and left me staring out at the ruthless sea.

            _Honor_. I was so close to having it, I couldn’t give up now. The avatar was out there and I _would_ find him. _I had to._

* * *

 

**_\--Clarke--_ **

 

            As we sat around the fire waiting for the meat to cook I looked up at the moon savoring in its power. “We’ve been here for three nights we should head out soon.” I said to the group.

            The brow Raven rose was the only indication that she was listening as she continued to whittle something. Wells was solely focused on the food as Finn was whispering to Appa. I sighed, honestly it sometimes felt like I was the mother hen of the group.

            “Did you guys hear me?” I asked.

            Finns head popped up “What? Oh yeah moving camp sure, sure in a few days. I almost have this move down I don’t want to stunt my progress.”

            I gritted my teeth. A few more days? Never have we stayed in one spot for more than three nights. When you’re being hunted by a disgraced Prince out fighting for his ‘honor’ you tend to move around a lot.

            “Finn, I don’t think that’s the smartest move.” I said calmly.

            He sighed “Clarke stop worrying, we haven’t seen Bellamy in months. Two more nights here won’t be that big of a deal.”

            I looked at the others hoping one of them would agree with me but Wells was now stuffing his face and Ravens brow had dropped back down. _Lovely_. Ever since they broke me out things had been going smoothly for us, I had a gut feeling our luck was finally running out.

* * *

 

            The scream cracked through the air breaking my concentration. I had wandered off to the river at the first signs of dawn to work off some of the lingering aggravation I had from the disappointing choice to stay put. With a glance at the sun it was now past noon. As another scream reached me I took off running in just my sarashi with a quick swipe at the ground to pick up my water skin. A few branches left scratches on my arms as I pushed myself to run faster, practicing for so long left me exhausted but that scream had sounded like Raven.

            Breaking through the cover of trees to our camp ground I was greeted with five Fire Nation guards and Prince Bellamy surrounding my friends. Bellamy must have caught them unawares to capture all of them. Wells eyes met mine as Bellamy was asking them where the water bender was. _Behind you idiot_.

            Silently I crept back to the trees crouching down as my breaths came out in huffs. _Spirits I was tired_. As Bellamy walked back and forth in front of my friends I willed my heart to calm down and for my head to start formulating a plan. _Think Clarke think._

            The guards would be easy to take down with a few water whips but Bellamy was another story. As soon as one guard went down he would be on the offensive. With one last deep breath I stood up and uncorked my water skin now strapped to my hip.

            With the element of surprise, I broke out from the trees with a water whip taking out four of the guards. Bellamy immediately turned around and lashed out. Fumbling I shot out an ice disk to dispatch the last guard. Bellamy’s fire lashed at my skin and I grunted as I got up. Wells was out of his restraints and was working on Finn and Ravens. _Just keep him distracted._

            “Is that all you have?” I taunted as I sent ice daggers his way. Bellamy easily deflected them with a shield of fire.

            He ran for me while sending bouts of fire. I jumped to the side just nearly missing one and quickly brought up my own shield of water. His attacks didn’t stop and he was nearly a foot away now. I risked a glance at my friends and Finn was finally free. I smiled as a blast of air from Finn had Bellamy landing face first into the dirt.

            Quickly I ran towards him and as Wells threw rope to Finn. Bellamy grunted as Finn tied his hands behind his back. Both Wells and Finn had to lift him up. Bellamy’s gaze was scorching as I smirked at him.

            “Hello again.” I laughed as the adrenaline left my exhausted form.

            His lips formed a hard line as he swept his gaze over all of us.

            Raven picked at her nails looking bored as ever as she asked, “So what do we do with sparky here?”

            “I say we leave him here.” Wells said

            I looked at Bellamy again as Finn spoke “Well,” he shrugged “If we just leave him that would just give him the opportunity to come after us again, right Clarke?” Finn looked at me.

            I sighed. He had a solid point. After months of running from Bellamy we finally caught him instead. Having one less thing to worry about would make it easier to sleep at night. “Finn’s right.” I acknowledged.

            Well’s jaw opened “Clarke! You can’t be serious he’s the enemy!”

            “Twinkle toes and sugar queen are right Wells, what’s that old saying about enemies and friends?”

            “This is will end bad.” He grumbled but conceded.

            “Great.” I stated as my gaze once again locked onto Bellamy’s raging one. “We will have to take shifts guarding him—I’ll go second I need some sleep.”

            The last thing my brain conjured up before I passed out was the fiery rage that was Bellamy’s gaze. _Living with the enemy, what could go wrong_.


	5. Monsters Calling Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke have a fireside chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to everyone who has left a kudos/comment/bookmark! Hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it.

          The stars greeted me as I blinked back the lingering sleepiness. They had let me sleep longer than I expected unless perhaps my friends somehow got themselves killed in the short time I was out of commission. I sat up and was relieved when I saw them all huddled around the fire. All of them were laughing—well besides Bellamy as expected. He was stoic as ever with an unreadable expression on his face as he stared at the fire.

            I stretched as I stood up smiling when I saw the rest of my clothes laid next to me. Whoever went and got them was a lifesaver.

            “Clarke!” Wells motioned me over. When I sat down at the fire and rose my brow in question he nudged Finn. “Show Clarke your new trick!”

            A slight red tint came over Finn's face but he complied. I watched as a group of small rocks formed a spinning ring in the air. For a master earth bender that was nothing but this showed that Finn was gaining control over the element.

            “That’s amazing Finn!” I complimented as I filled a cup with water to sip on.

            He grinned at me and then the mood quickly grew somber at his question “How are those moves coming along Clarke?”

            I swallowed my drink and fought the scowl forming on my face. Instead, I gave a small smile to them and said “Okay, I—I did one of the forms a couple days ago but I haven’t been able to recreate it.” _When did mere hours ago turn into days Clarke?_

            All their faces deflated just a degree and inside I felt the shame of failure rising. “That’s great to hear Clarke,” Finn commented

            “Yeah Clarke, you work too hard.” Wells chimed in.

            Evidently not hard enough. My jaw clenched annoyed we were having a conversation about my weaknesses with Bellamy sitting right there pointedly not looking at us. I bet he was loving this.

            With a small calming breath, I plastered on that small smile “Yeah thanks, guys anyways did I sleep through dinner or did Wells eat it all again?”

            Their laughs surrounded the camp and I looked to Bellamy and found him staring right back at me with a small smirk upon his lips.

* * *

 

            The next day as the sun was just peaking over the hills we were packing up Appa. After my insistence that we finally move camp in case Bellamy’s guards came looking for him everyone nodded in agreement. Once in the air, I smiled as the wind blew past us. “Where to now Finn?” Raven asked.

            “First we fly to Omashu to pick up more supplies and then I have something I want to show you guys.”

* * *

 

            Finn and Raven waited ahead as Wells looked me over and then back at Bellamy who was brooding by the fire. “You sure you’ll be okay with _him_?”

            I sighed “For the hundredth time _yes_ Wells. How many times have I taken him down when his hands were unbound?”

            “Too many times.” He mumbled

            I gave him a soft smile “This isn’t like the ship, this time he’s _my_ prisoner. Go on, the quicker you leave the faster you’ll be back.”

            “Right.” He enveloped me in a quick hug and with the parting words of “Be safe.” He left to catch up with the others.

            Steeling myself I turned around and gave the banished Prince a once over. _This should be an interesting night._

* * *

 

            With one last log added to the fire, I wiped my hands off and sat a safe distance away from Bellamy. His hands were still tied together, but he was a powerful bender it was smart to exert caution. The sun dipped down and soon the moon was in its full glory. Finn and the gang were hoping to be back before sundown but I knew they would lose track of time. They deserve to relax a little even if it leaves me to babysit Fire Lord Jr. After two hours that included some tea and a passable meal the silence continued. Not that I wanted to have a conversation with him it was just odd not having the others around to talk to.

            His voice broke the silence in a raspy whisper. “You’ve never mentioned it.”

“Mention what?”

            “The scar.” How he mentions it with such venom makes me look at him.

            The fire brightened his face allowing my eyes to explore. His face was littered with freckles but the scar was noticeable on his left eye. It was now a light pink meaning it wasn’t that old but it was old enough to be healed.

            I shrugged “We’ve all heard the rumors.”

            “They’re true.”

            Silence envelopes us again. As he stares into the fire I find myself puzzled why was he even telling me this? After almost two years of hunting us down why admit something so personal to your enemy? With a light shake to my head I turn to look back at the fire and after some time I admit “I couldn’t imagine.”

            His head whips up as if he was surprised to hear me speak as if we weren’t conversing before “Imagine what?”

            I shrugged feeling his questioning gaze resting on me but unwilling to meet it “What it would be like to have my dad hurt me like that it's just—I just couldn’t imagine it.”

            “Yeah.” His voice is a soft timber now “I used to think that too.”

            Finally, I snuck a peak at him but Bellamy’s gaze was back at the fire. I took in his scar again, surprisingly it never really stuck out to me. Before we met I was aware of it, and then every time our paths crossed it just seemed to be a part of him. For a father to do that to his own son though…what could possess him to harm him in that way?

            The rumors said Bellamy brought dishonor upon himself but if having honor meant scarring your son like that—why would Bellamy seek it? Why would anyone? Bellamy was always an enigma and this confession just brought up more questions that I would most likely never have answers to.  

* * *

 

            I woke with a jolt and a quiet reprimand at myself for falling asleep when I was supposed to be watching our prisoner. Thankfully Bellamy was on the other side of the now dead fire and his chest was rising and falling evenly. He’s asleep, that was a close one. I didn’t remember dozing off but I was hoping I passed out after he fell asleep.

            With a quick stretch of my limbs, I rose and sifted through one of our packs to make some tea. The sun was just starting to come up so the others should be on their way back. Once I filled the pot with water I added a few more sticks to restart the fire. This was my least favorite task. I would gladly wash our clothes or cook but lighting fires always took me longer than it should. A water bender who has troubles lighting fires how ironic.

            After a few frustrating minutes of trying to get just one spark of fire I sit back. I could just wait for them to get back Wells can get a fire started easily. With a determined sigh, I sat back up and tried again.

            “You know I could light that.” Bellamy’s voice almost makes me jump. I looked over the useless stack of logs and stare at him. His eyes weren’t open but I could see a smug smirk on his face.

            I huffed “Yeah I don’t think so, that would require a drop of trust.”

            His smirk grew wider “And you don’t trust me?”

            Finally, his eyes open and all I want to do is chuck this stupid stick and rock at his obnoxious face. With the calmest voice, I can muster I reply, “I don’t need your help.”

            Bellamy is silent as he sits up and shrugs “Sure.” His eyes roam over to the pot that holds the tea leaves and water. “I hope it's jasmine, _I’m parched_.”

            Aggravation flares inside me as his eyes twinkle with mischief. Who does he think he is? I go back to rubbing the rock and stick praying for just one spark as I curse the fire bender in my head.

* * *

 

            “The surprise was ruins?” Wells asks unimpressed. A small laugh escapes me as I playfully hit his shoulder as I slide down Appa. Finn seems a little disappointed in the reaction but I nudge him “This is pretty cool Finn, but what exactly is this place?”

            That red tint is back on his face as he looks over the ‘ruins’ “It’s the Western Air Temple, or what’s left of it.”

            Oh. _Oh_. My eyes sweep over the walls finally noticing some indents where statues are carved into the walls. Finn continued speaking as Wells and Raven started unpacking our things. “I figured since we have company,” he motioned to Bellamy who looked thoroughly unimpressed “This would be a good place to hide out for a while, I can continue my earth bending and there’s and old fountain we can fill with water so you can practice those new moves.”

            Puzzled that Finn thought about all this it took me a minute to find my voice. “That was really smart of you Finn—still we shouldn’t stay _too_ long.”

            He rubbed the back of his neck “Yeah not too long this time.”


	6. Little More Time

The Western Air Temple had _rooms_. I couldn’t remember the last time I was able to sleep in a room by myself. Even back home I didn’t really have my own room. It was a small comfort I appreciated as I rolled out my bed roll on the slab of rock. Bellamy was stored away in a room between Finns and mine but I don’t plan on letting my guard down just yet. If he wanted to escape he would have to somehow get passed Finn, Wells, and me. Then Raven who insisted sleeping out where we landed with Appa. If he made it that far the only way out was by climbing down and risk falling to his death but, wouldn’t I take the risk if I was in his place?

* * *

 

            _Focus._ I chanted to myself for the millionth time _._ Easier said than done. As I stared at the cabbage trying to recreate the ice dome it was becoming increasingly harder to maintain my focus. The sun was beating down through the pillars holding half this mountain up. Wells and Appa’s snores were growing louder by the minute, while Finn and Raven grunted as they slung rocks at one another. _Focus._

“So, are you going to freeze the cabbage or what?” A very bothersome voice said off to my right. Bellamy had been watching me stare at the cabbage for over an hour now. I only risked a glance once when he first sat down and that was to glare at him.

            I furrowed my brow and tried to block out everything and _everyone_.

            “I looked at the scroll before you guys stole it, these moves can’t be _that_ difficult.”

            My jaw clenched as a small layer of ice started to form over the cabbage. _Yes, that’s it keep going_.

            Bellamy’s rough voice drawled on “Honestly you would think you’ve never learned a new move before.”

            Instantly all the progress I made was gone. Sharply I turned my head to stare him down “Will you be _quiet_!” I hissed.

            His smug smile was back, he was toying with me and worse I was letting him get to me. His brow rose “You’re trying to put a dome around the cabbage yes?”

            I gave him a sharp nod too angry to care why he would want to know.

            “Seems simple.”

            “ _Simple_?” I grit out

            His nonchalant shrug is what drives me to my feet and marching towards him without thinking. As I tower over him inches from his face I seethe “This is _nothing_ like fire bending, the whole point is to freeze my opponent without killing them. A fire bender wouldn’t be able to pull off this move because your element would destroy it! That’s all it's good for _destruction_!” My chest heaves as I take a step back and clench my fists so I don’t do something reckless.

            The smirk is gone from his face instead it's replaced with a thin line. Our eyes blaze as we stare each other down. I jolt when someone touches my shoulder it's Finn, his face is set with worry. “Everything okay Clarke?”

            I look at him and then my eyes roam around. Raven is off to the side watching looking annoyed at the interruption. Wells was now sitting up awake with a small frown watching us. My outburst disturbed everyone. Why did I let him get under my skin? _Get yourself together Clarke._

            “Maybe you should take a break yeah? You keep pushing yourself too far.” Finn's voice is soft but all I hear is _failure, failure, failure._ With my eyes to the ground ashamed over my outburst I don’t look up as I walk to my room.

* * *

 

            _“You would think you’ve never learned a new move before.”_ His words haunt me as I stare at the dark ceiling in my room. After my outburst, I sat in here and tried again to re-create the move. When it was time for dinner I told Raven I wasn’t hungry, I know she didn’t believe me but she let me be. He was right in a way. I think that’s why his comment affected me so much.

            After my mother died I was the only water bender left in my tribe. There was no one to teach me the new moves. My mother taught me the basics like the stances and such but she thought I would have years to learn. I thought so too.

            It didn’t help that everyone around me seemed so gifted at their own elements. Finn was picking up earth bending like that was the element he was born for. Raven who was at least a year younger than me was the best earth bender I’ve witnessed so far. _Bellamy_. He too was amazing if we weren’t sworn enemies I could find myself admiring his bending. Fire and water are so different yet similar and he makes it look so _easy_.

            Unlike them all, I was alone in this. There was no one to guide me on how to stand or move my arms. They all had teachers to guide them the right way, I only had myself and the small knowledge my mother gave me of my gift. Sometimes I don’t think they realize how hard it is to learn your element alone. One wrong arc of my arms could be causing me not to get moves down and I would never know. Every new form I tried was all trial and error.

            _Maybe it just this one move that I can’t get down._ With that in mind, I reach for my pack and look over the scroll again. There’s one that would allow me to handle multiple water whips. That can’t be too difficult, right? Wielding one was something I’ve been doing for years how hard could it be?

* * *

 

            Turns out trying to wield more than one water whip at a time was rather difficult. My arms ached from pushing myself all night forgoing sleep. The fatigue I felt as I watched the sunrise was worth it though. I could now wield two water whips pretty consistently, not too shabby for one night of practice. With a groan, I rose from my bedroll instantly regretting that. Sleep was what I wanted but there was a pile of laundry I needed to tend to before we all choked on our own fumes.

            Wells handed me a cup of tea as I sat down next to him. With a grateful smile, I leaned my head on his shoulder. “You okay?” he asked softly.

            I nodded “Yeah I’m okay.”

            I sat up straight when Bellamy sauntered out and sat across from us. Unlike me, he looked well rested his face held the same disinterested look as he added a log to the small fire. When did we decide to let his hands free? I gave a questioning glance to Wells and he shrugged “The only way of escape is down; his bending wouldn’t be much help there.”

            I guess he had a small point. When we moved camp, we would just have to retie his hands. Deciding not to worry too much about it I took a sip of the tea and immediately spit it out. I was expecting the sweet taste of jasmine instead it tasted like burnt blubber.

            Disgusted I held the cup out “What on earth is this?”

            Wells laugh was loud and echoed around us Bellamy seemed to shrink into himself. I eyed them both as I sat the cup away from me, that was not tea.

            Finally, with a few more hiccupping laughs Wells pointed at Bellamy “He made it this morning.”

            My brows rose in shock. _Poison_ was my first thought but that was quickly shot down considering we don’t just carry poison around with us. When he came out I had thought he just woken up but I guess Fire Lord Jr has been awake for some time. Enough time to make some really awful tea.

            “Uh,” I was at a loss for words. Bellamy’s stare was hard as he occupied himself with the fire. Does one apologize to their enemy for making disgusting tea or…? “Next time let me make it,” I said decidedly with a slight laugh. _Unbelievable Bellamy can’t make tea, one thing he doesn’t excel at._

* * *

Washing laundry on zero sleep while your body already ached from a night of strenuous activity absolutely sucked. With one last arc of my arms, the last item was wrung out. Lovely, now I just have to find Wells so we can go back up and I can pass out. I stuffed everything into the sac and quickly walked back to Appa.

            With a small pat, I called out “Wells! Let’s go!”

            After a few moments of silence, I grumbled and left the sac of clothes to search for him. He was supposed to stay close not wander off. There was a small tree line that led to a clearing, maybe he wanted to throw around his boomerang?

            Wells was indeed in the field, but he wasn’t alone. A tall lanky brunette had him on his knees as she sent out a shot of _blue_ fire at me. I barreled to the left avoiding it. My body protested my quick movements as I rose and sent ice daggers her way.

            Her laugh sent chills down my spine as I hid behind a tree to have a moment to think. Who was she and how did she find us? More importantly how skilled was she that she could bend blue fire?

            The only thing I could think of was to try to distract her enough to get to Wells and untie him, then I guess we just run for our lives. I was too weak to fight her on my own.

            With a loud snap, the tree I was hiding behind split in two “Come out, come out water bender. Let’s play.” _She’s absolutely bonkers_.

            With a swift arc, I wielded the two water whips and made a run for Wells. The girl's smile was wide as she sent a swift kick of fire at me forcing me to duck. Another low shot of fire caught my arm and I cried out from the burn. I sent an ice disk out wildly as I reached Wells.

            With a sharp tug, I undid his restraint and he instantly threw his boomerang that missed her by a mile. _Note to myself have Wells practice more_. “What now?” he asked in a rush.

            My chest heaved as I held up a shield to block the next attack “We run.”

* * *

 

            Somehow, we made it to Appa. Somehow, I managed to deflect her attacks as we rose to the Air Temple. Finn, Raven, and Bellamy stood at the edge watching us as we swooped in. I jumped off Appa as he landed and said between breaths “We need to leave _now_.”

            Raven didn’t ask any questions instead she set to packing up everything as Wells leaped down to help. I bent over and willed my heart to stop hammering in my chest. “What happened Clarke?” Finn’s hand was on my shoulder.

            I raised my head “Fire bender, she’s very good and positively crazy.”

            Bellamy froze “Does she have brown hair, tall?”

            My brows scrunched up “Yeah?” does he know crazy?

            For an instant, I saw a splinter of fear on his face. _Oh no_. “Do you know her?” I pressed when he didn’t say anything.

            Bellamy looked down his eyes searching the cliff trying to find her, she would have to climb up but we didn’t have much more time until she arrived. “She’s my sister.”

            His what? _Of course_ , she would be related to him. All things awful come in pairs of twos.

“Well sorry to break up the family reunion but we need to get out of here.”

            I gave Finn a look that said tie him up and let’s go as I climbed back onto Appa. As Finn worked on that our luck ran out as Ms. Crazy herself jumped onto the platform.

            She smiled as Bellamy stiffened and I jumped back off Appa. When this is all over I deserve to sleep for days.

            Her eyes roamed taking a head count as she said “Hello Zuzu.”

            _I had to mentally remind myself now is not the time to laugh at your enemies’ pet nickname_.

            “Octavia.” Bellamy grimaced “How did you find me?”

            She circled us and I pushed Finn behind me “Oh it was rather easy once we found your scent where you were ambushed by these amateurs.”

            “What do you want?” Wells yelled out

            “I’m here for Zuzu of course, father was upset to hear that he was captured so he sent me to free him.”

            I looked at Bellamy and he was frowning. Yeah, I wasn’t buying the whole worried father bit either considering how notoriously cruel the Fire Lord is.

            Steeling my resolve, I prepared to fight.


	7. So Now What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introspection after the battle.  
> or  
> Bellamy broods and fantasizes about his honor like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I started watching Homeland and next thing I know I binged four seasons of it. Oops. Anyways thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos!

           We lost our prisoner in the end. He didn’t exactly help us against his sister but he also didn’t attack us. That was just one more thing that added to the enigma of Bellamy Blake. I’m guessing being our prisoner wasn’t as bad as spending time with his family.

            If I would grudgingly admit that Bellamy was good with his element his sister was on a whole other level. Her attacks were ruthless and you could feel the anger behind them. Even with three benders, we were no match for her, I was winded within the first few minutes. Whoever taught her how to bend was either a sadist or a genius. We only escaped when Raven brought down two pillars that gave us a few seconds to escape on Appa.

            For the next week, we recovered from the attack. Finn was physically fine his spirits were just crushed, I secretly think he was hoping that he could bring Bellamy to our side. _Like that would ever happen_. Raven luckily came out unscathed unlike Wells and me.

            My wounds were superficial just a few burns, nothing that wouldn’t heal with a few treatments. Wells, on the other hand, had a large gash on his forehead—from his own weapon—idiot needs to watch how he wields that. His ankle is the worst though, he twisted it as he dashed to the left to avoid a blow. I’m pretty sure it’s just sprained since he can still move it around.

            On one hand, the loss added an extra pressure on us. Bellamy would be hunting us down again, and now his sister seems to be in the mix. Who knows how many more would be after us, we would have to be more careful going forward. Finn was still progressing with his earth bending rather fast which meant I needed to work faster on getting my own moves down. Searching for a fire bender to teach him would lead us to dangerous territory, Finn will need all the extra help he can get.

            On the other hand, there was a small weight off my shoulders even with all the extra pressure. Having Bellamy in camp should have allowed me to worry less, but instead, it had the reverse effect. I was constantly on edge just waiting for him to lash out or try to escape but he never did. Well besides his rude comments to me he hardly lashed out. Plus, it was nice not having his hard stare tracking me as I trained and failed. His eyes were unnerving sometimes—it was like he could see right through me and see where I was most vulnerable.

 A very small part of me almost felt a little bad that he would be doing spirits knows what with his crazy sister now. I squashed that small feeling down with a shake of my head _. Good riddance._

* * *

  ** _\--Bellamy—_**

            Two months passed in a blur after being removed from being the avatars prisoner. When the water bender first mentioned that my sister was attacking confusion swept over me. Why would Octavia come looking for me when she had no reason? I was a banished Prince with no honor. We were never close as we grew up family blood meant nothing to her.

            The confusion of her rescue—if you could call it that was obvious once I was gagged and shoved onto a Fire Nation ship. My Uncle was sitting in the corner of the cell they pushed me in. When the guards closed the door on us he told me what had happened. Octavia had captured him while he searched for me. The guilt rose swiftly. I swallowed it down as he continued explaining my sister's crazy plan. We were to be presented to the Fire Lord in chains.

            The Fire Lord grew impatient with my search. With no intentions of being possibly murdered before I could restore my honor, we devised a plan of escape. _Fools_. I was living and breathing with the avatar if Octavia would have never shown up I could have captured him and brought him back home with me. I just needed more time. _I always did._

We escaped with minimal injuries but now Octavia would be hunting for me. Whatever sick reward she thought our father would give her for capturing me she was determined to get it. So, the two months blurred as Uncle and I walked from village to village. With no ship, guards, or money how was I supposed to search for the avatar now?

Anger was always a constant companion of mine growing up and it flared brighter every day. _Traitors_. I’m sure that’s what we were branded now back home. The banished Prince and a traitor what a pair we made.

* * *

 

           One night as the sun went down and the moon rose I found myself not thinking of a plan to restore my honor but instead the memory of the water bender clouded my mind. _Clarke_. When we fought for the first time I underestimated her. After the first time, I found myself never doing that again. She was a skilled fighter even if she lacked the moves of a master water bender. Those two idiots she calls friends were lucky to have her.

           The memory that rose without my permission was the time I had watched her trying to master a new move. When we had arrived at the Western Air Temple I thought they would lock me in a room and forget about me, instead, they let me out. _Fools_. Letting your enemy see your day-to-day actives wasn’t the smartest move but I wasn’t about to object to a bit of freedom.

            I had been wandering out from my room when I noticed her staring intently at a cabbage. My first thought was the intellectual of the group had finally gone insane from being surrounded by goons. With a quick sweep of the room seeing that everyone else was preoccupied I sauntered over and sat to the side to see what the water bender was hoping to accomplish.

            When she sent me a quick harsh glare it clicked in my mind. She was trying to practice her bending. Her eyes never left the cabbage after her first glance and I found myself watching her every move. After a while, her breathing became more erratic and her brow furrowed. _She was angry_. For whatever reason, she couldn’t master the move and I found myself surprised. Considering how well she fought the moves on the scroll they stole from me didn’t seem _that_ advanced.

            After an hour rolled around and I found myself annoyed that I couldn’t look away from her. Instead of making a plan to secure the avatar and escape I was ogling the water bender. Annoyed with myself it was easier to lash out at her. She was so easy to rile her up and fighting with her was fu—interesting. She reminded me of fire when she towered over me. How odd to wield one element but have the spirit of another. As the memory drifted away I scoffed as I placed a hand over my eyes. Wasting time thinking about the water bender would lead nowhere. I needed to refocus my energy and figure out how to capture the avatar once in for all. As sleep finally started to pull me down I couldn’t stop my mind from conjuring up the picture of her steely gaze as she stormed off after her outburst. I didn’t feel guilty. _I didn’t_.


	8. Miserable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy and Clarke aren't having the best of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're worried about the hostility between Clarke and Raven don't be, it won't always be like this.  
> Big thanks to everyone who has left a kudos or a comment they mean a lot <3.

**_—Clarke—_ **

           

As the months passed our spirits lifted. Not only had we not encountered any trouble which was a gift, my bending was also improving. I could now easily wield multiple water whips and ice domes were just as easy. Accomplishing the moves was exhilarating. Every day I pushed myself further and finally, I was rewarded. I couldn’t wait to show Bellamy my new skills. _Wait, no_. I couldn’t wait to show Finn, Wells, and Raven my new skills. With Bellamy, I just wanted to show off that’s all.

Whenever I couldn’t accomplish a move his comment all those months ago would ring in my head. _“You would think you’ve never learned a move before.”_ I smiled to myself, I’ve learned more than just one by myself. Our next fight would be very interesting.

 

* * *

 

The fire crackled as I sat down. Wells and Finn were engrossed in some conversation so I gave a small smile to Raven hoping she would be open to talking. Even though we were on good terms I never felt close to Raven. She spent most of her time with Finn for obvious reasons but when they weren’t training her and the boys were like a clique. So, with all the courage I could muster I asked, “How was training today?”

Her brow rose but she just continued to poke at the fire with a stick. My shoulders slumped “It sounded like it went well.” I continued.

Raven sighed and turned towards me “What about your bending Clarke?”

My brow furrowed “What about it?”

“Are you any closer to becoming a master? Maybe you should stop worrying about what I’m teaching Finn and go practice more.”

My mouth opened in shock, what was with this sudden attack? I stood up abruptly with my fists clenched. “I was just trying to have a conversation, Raven.” When she didn’t respond I huffed and stormed off ignoring the call from Wells to come back.

_There goes the excitement from mastering two moves_. I had been doing better, hadn’t I? But…if an experienced bender like Raven thought I wasn’t working hard enough then maybe I wasn’t doing as well as I thought.

 

* * *

 

The water sloshed against my legs as I raised my arms up again focusing on bringing the water around me. If I thought creating a dome of ice was hard making a bubble that I could breathe in was harder. As the water rose to my knees I took a small breath, I just needed to figure out how to make the middle waterless.

Moving my left arm higher I was now submerged in a circular bubble of water. I held my breath trying to calm my heart. The last hundred times of trying this I always felt like I was drowning. _Come on disperse_.  Slowly the water moved from around me to the edges.

Then in an instant, it was crashing over me leaving me soaking wet as Finn sped past on an air ball. His laugh rang out as I closed my eyes trying to control my frustration. With a deep breath, I made my way back to the river bank where Wells was practicing throwing his boomerang.

“I almost had it that time.” I sighed as he looked me over. “Finn messed up my concentration,” I muttered as an afterthought.

Wells waited for his boomerang to come back before he faced me “Sorry about that, I told him you were practicing. It’s just he’s been training so hard with Raven he said he needed a break.”

“Right. Of course, I understand.” I turned to dry myself off and put the rest of my clothes back on. Finn was working hard I knew that. We all knew that, but I was too.

 As I made my way back to camp I couldn’t help the anger that rose up. Yes, Finn is the avatar but does that mean his needs come before all ours? I was working myself so hard that most days I collapsed onto my bedroll before I had time to eat dinner. My underclothes had to be wrapped tighter around myself these days and the bags under my eyes never seemed to disappear. How could they not see how hard I was working?

Finn needed to relax, that need I understood fully. Did he have to come ruin my training? I was pushing myself this hard for _him_. So, he could bring peace to the world.

Annoyed with my situation I sat down by the dying fire and put my head on my knees. Finn needs to master water bending. The avatar comes first.

* * *

 

  ** _\--Bellamy—_**

 

The sweat rolled down and off my arm as I pushed off the ground one more time. With a puff of air, I moved to lay on my back relishing in the burn of the workout. These quiet moments were few and far between but I cherished them. Pushing myself to exhaustion was the only way for me to sleep peacefully. Unlike my Uncle adjusting to being branded a traitor was a difficult thought to swallow.

“Come Nephew, join me in the spring the water is just right.”

I propped myself on my elbows to glance over at my Uncle. His eyes were closed and a small smile rested on his relaxed face. Wordlessly I rose and joined him in the spring. The water was hot but my sore muscles didn’t mind.

“How are you so calm about this Uncle?” I asked as I stared at the man before me.

His eyes open sparkling with an immense knowledge that I would be lucky to even learn a quarter of it before my end. “I wonder nephew is honor truly what you seek?”

I blink “Of course.”

His eyes search my face and I force myself from fidgeting. Uncle has never scrutinized me like this before. What is he looking for?

After a few moments dissatisfied with whatever he saw on my face, he closed his eyes again and leaned his head back.

Angry that he dismissed me so I blurted “Restoring my honor is my destiny Uncle.”

His smile was gone and instead, a small frown formed. “Again, I wonder, is this your own destiny you follow or is it a destiny someone else has tried to force on you?”

As I tried to come up with something to say to that he went back to relaxing. Find the avatar. Restore my honor. That’s my destiny. Uncle was suggesting that it wasn’t. Annoyed with this whole conversation I regretted asking him in the first place. Sure, father banished me but he only did that after my dishonor, he was giving me a chance to restore that. _And yet I’m branded a traitor now._

With a huff, I get out of the spring and get into position. With a swift kick, a ball of fire hits a nearby rock. As the thoughts continue to filter through I push myself harder whiling my brain to stop. The lines are blurring more and more every day and I don’t know if I’ll like what I find when they blur completely.

 

 


	9. For the Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke is all sad kitten face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter only because I thought this moment should stand by itself.

**_\--Clarke—_ **

 

            I stop walking and clutched the wood closer to stifle the noise when I hear the gang whispering by the fire. _Why would they need to whisper?_

            “Sugar queen isn’t doing her part,” Raven stated.

            Instantly hurt flared up. _They were talking about me._

            Well’s voice was soft as he replied, “She’s been working really hard.”

            “Not hard enough, Finn is almost done learning earth bending.”

            I held my breath waiting to hear what Finn thought of this conversation. After all, I was doing all of this for _him_. He sounded sad as he said, “Maybe Raven has a point, Wells…I need a master bender, and as much as I wish Clarke could be that for me I don’t think she’s ready.”

            Silence draped over them as I tried to get compose myself. Finn thought I wasn’t ready. After all this time and effort even he didn’t believe in me. My chest ached and I willed myself to not cry, they would be expecting me back with the firewood soon. Three seconds I could give myself three seconds to feel this and then I had to move on.

_One_ I took a deep breath crushing my eyes closed. _Two_ I let out the shaky breath willing myself to calm down. _Three_ I opened my eyes and plastered on a small smile as I walked back into camp.

            Finn jumped up and grabbed the logs from me “Oh hey Clarke, that was quick.” He commented.

            I gave a small nod “This is all I could find.”

            His smile was big and toothy and that just made this ache feel worse “This is great, we just made some tea. Jasmine, your favorite.”

            I looked over to the fire where Well’s and Raven were pointedly looking away from me. “I’m pretty tired, I think I’ll call it a night.”

            Finn’s brow crinkled “Oh, okay yeah. Well, sweet dreams.”

            My smile wobbled “Yeah, thanks.”

 

           Only when I laid down on my bedroll far away enough that they wouldn’t hear did I let my silent tears fall. They had voiced all my worries as true tonight. I had failed Finn. I failed.

* * *

 

            I waited until Wells took a bite of his food until I spoke “I’m heading to the Northern water tribe today.”

            Wells choked and coughed until he finally swallowed his food. “Uh, what did you say?”

            I sipped my tea before replying “I’ve tried for months to learn on my own, but I can’t. If I want to become a master bender I need a real teacher.”

           “Clarke,” Wells said gently “You know they don’t teach the girls up there.”

            I shrugged “They will make an exception.”

            When he didn’t say anything for a while I looked up from my tea to find him frowning at me. “You heard, didn’t you?”

            _Oh yes, I heard_. I shrugged “Raven and Finn are right.”

            Well’s sighed and I knew he would let me go. “How will you even get there Clarke?”

            “Walking until I hit a port and then I’ll pay for passage.”

            “This trip could take months.”

            I downed the rest of my tea and stood up grabbing the small bag next to me. I had packed in the early hours only taking enough food to last a few weeks. Just because I was leaving didn’t mean I wanted my friends to starve.

            Wells stood up to his eyes pleading for me. “Help Finn finish his earth bending and then make your way up north to find a water bender.” I shrugged “Who knows, maybe I’ll be a master by the time you guys come.”

            He nodded and shook his head softly. His eyes were filled with tears when he looked back up “We’ve never been apart before Clarke.”

            Tears threatened my own eyes “I know.” I said softly.

            I moved closer and pulled him in for a bone crushing hug “I have to do this, not for Finn or for the world, but for me.” I said into his shoulder. His hand ran down my hair as he held me tighter. After a few more moments he pulled back and held me at arm’s length. “Okay.” He nodded

            I gave him a sad smile “You’ll explain to the others?”

            He nodded “Of course, just be safe Clarke. You’re my only family left.”

            The tears ran down my face and I wiped them away. “This isn’t goodbye.”

            Wells stepped back and smiled “May we meet again.”

            I let out a small breathy laugh “We will.”

            As I turned to go I let the tears fall. Ever since I could remember Wells was always by my side. He had been through everything with me.

            The path ahead was simple in idea but the execution would be harder. I would go North and beg for them to teach me. Then I would come back and help my friends. Even if Finn found a new teacher, on the day we found him I made a promise to help him defeat the Fire Lord. I intend to keep that promise anyway possible.


	10. Ebb and Flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke meets a familiar face

Passing through Tu Zin meant I was halfway to my destination; Chameleon Bay. After a week of walking through the mountains, the plains ahead were a happy sight. My whole body ached every step I took sent a shockwave through my body. Next time I see Appa he’s getting extra treats from me.

As I reached the middle of the abandoned town I took a glance at the residing sun. I guess this is good as any place to rest for the night. While searching for a building that didn’t look like it would crumble over me as I slept, I picked up a few loose wood planks from the buildings.

Even if this crazy plan of mine led to nothing at least my fire making skills had improved. After freezing the first two nights on my own and only eating berries and a few nuts I cracked down on making a fire. The third night I was toasty warm, though my hands were worse for wear.

Letting my sack fall to the ground I settled on my knees to start the fire, it was tiny but it would work. As I let the flames grow I added a few more twigs and set to make my tea. This was the only time I let myself listen to my thoughts of doubt. Throughout the day I would make plans in my head but at night when I had my cup of tea I reflected on what exactly I was doing.

A young water bender traveling across the world alone to plead to a master bender to teach her. Every water bender knew that the Northern Tribe had different ideas of the roles of men and women. The fact that I grew up knowing my mother would teach me was alien to the people in the north.

A small sigh escaped me as I sipped my tea, unfortunately, it wasn’t jasmine. I had run out after the first night. As I glanced at my small fire and the empty space around me I felt that familiar pang in my heart. I knew the road would be difficult but I didn’t even think about how lonely the silence would be.

I hadn’t reached the point of talking to myself just to hear a voice, but I was close. Right now, my friends were probably laughing around their own fire while feasting on whatever Well’s had hunted down. Or maybe they too were somber like me. Did they feel my absence as I felt theirs?

Downing the rest of my tea I set the cup down and rolled out of my bedroll. My small time to reflect ended when I finished my tea so I settled in and willed my thoughts to quiet. I watched the flames of my modest fire flicker until sleep welcomed me.

* * *

 

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

 

“Ba Sing Se? We are wanted criminal’s uncle, why would we stay here?”

He smiled “I got us jobs nephew, that’s why.”

I stopped myself from rolling my eyes. This was a ridiculous plan. “Uncle I need to be out searching for the avatar not wasting my time on a frivolous job!”

He passed me a tunic and pants both green and I frowned. “You can still have your destiny nephew, this is just one stop along the way.”

“How long?” I growled

His shrug made my anger flame. “Not long, we need money, Bellamy. Plus, this tea is almost as bad as yours, it’s only right to help these people out.”

I felt the heat on my face as he mentioned my poor tea skills. _A fire lord doesn’t need to know that type of thing anyway._ As my mind caught up to what he said I paused from taking another drink of my tea. My eyes took in the small shop we sat in, it was run down but when you’re wanted this was a perfect place to grab a drink.

My brow raised in disbelief “Here? You got us jobs in this shack?”

“Tea shop.” He corrected with a glint in his eyes.

I scoffed Uncle has officially lost his mind. As I downed the rest of my tea I coughed. It really was awful tasting tea. “Fine, we stay long enough to fund the rest of our trip.”

Uncle smiled at that as I grumbled “Don’t expect me to make the tea though.”

His rumbling laugh was loud and the heat flared on my face again “Trust me, nephew, you will be far from the tea making process.”

* * *

 

**_\--Clarke—_ **

I squinted from the top of the hill I stood on. The beach below was occupied with tents. I spotted a few ships waiting in the water, hopefully, one of them would take me as far north as possible. As I made the decline down, the tents became clearer and I froze. _They are blue. There’s no way._ I walked faster until my feet finally touched the sand and I almost let out a choked sob with what I saw.

The tents had the Southern water tribe symbol.

I broke into a run closing in on the tents and stopped when I reached them. At first, the men,  _our warriors_ , raised their weapons until they took notice of my attire. A rough voice broke through the forming crowd and my knees almost crumbled at the voice “Clarke?”

Was I still in Tu Zin dreaming? There’s no way I had stumbled upon a fleet of my people. But as his face came into view blurry from the growing tears building in my eyes I knew I was awake and the spirits must be on my side today.

“ _Dad_?” I cried

His face bore new wrinkles since the last time I saw him almost three years ago, but I didn’t have the time to study them as he pulled me in for a hug. I couldn’t breathe but I didn’t care as I wrapped my arms around him just as hard. As he pulled back we were both smiling so big my cheeks hurt.

He ran a hand down my face “Clarke,” he laughed “Agni how are you here?”

I shrugged “I fancied a stroll.”

* * *

 

I patted my very full stomach grateful for the first filling meal since I started this trek. After we settled down from seeing one another again my father and I had spent hours catching up. He was heading to the south as reinforcements in a battle going on there. It hurt to hear that we wouldn’t be able to travel with one another but our destinies were intertwined, I would see him again.

As I told him of my plan to head to the Northern water tribe I knew he was proud. “Once your mind is made up you can be so stubborn.” He had laughed and I did too.

 As the crowd around the fire dwindled my father came to sit next to me. “How is Well’s doing?”

A small smile appeared on my face “Good—great even. He’s gotten better with his boomerang.”

He chuckled “A small blessing.”

A few moments passed and my father sighed “Clarke, I’ve never had the chance to apologize.”

I shook my head “There’s nothing to apologize for. They attacked us, it was your duty to go.”

His eyes were sad as they roamed my face “My duty as a father should have come first. Your—your mother had just passed…and I left you.”

It was odd hearing his regret. When he first left I had been so angry that he was able to leave me so easily. I knew he had to—but still, I had just lost my mother, I was hurting. But after everything I’ve been through since then, I just couldn’t find myself being angry at him for this.

I was just glad to see him again. Really, _really_ glad.

“Dad,” my voice was soft “You’re forgiven; besides I wasn’t alone I had Well’s.”

He wrapped his arm around me and I snuggled in closer. Breathing in his scent—he smelt like home. I had missed this terribly and I didn’t know when I would next see him, so instead of putting blame on things out of our control, we sat by the fire just enjoying one another’s company.

* * *

 

I was up before the sun the next day. A small boat was heading to Ba Sing Se to pick up fresh supplies, so I would be traveling there. It would give me a chance to restock also then I would be either finding another ride or I would walk until I hit the border and hope a port was there.

I slung my bag over my shoulder as I waved goodbye to my dad as the boat pulled away from shore. He was smiling and the ache in my heart was bitter sweet. Whatever happened until we next saw one another, at least we had this moment. I watched until his form was nothing but a dot, and even then, I only turned around once the ocean surrounded us on all sides for miles. _May we meet again._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh both our favs are going to be in Ba Sing Se soon, will they meet during that time? Who knows! Also big thanks to everyone who has commented and left a kudos! <3


	11. Puzzle Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has left a comment, bookmarked, left a kudos, and a sub! <3

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

Letting a deep breath out trying to calm myself I watched the man look over the small selection again. For three days, I had suffered from patrons who somehow couldn’t decide between the two teas we offered.

As the man let out a noncommittal sound I slammed my hand on the table. His eyes were wide and his mouth gaped as he stared up at me. With clenched teeth, I seethed “ _Choose_.”

I saw him gulp and he pointed to the lemon tea. “That wasn’t so difficult, now was it?” I fumed and swiftly turned around.

As I walked to the kitchen my Uncle gave me _that_ look.

“Making friends?” he asked.

I huffed in annoyance “If these idiots only knew who was serving them tea.”

Ignoring my comment my Uncle poured two cups of tea. He handed one to me while he placed the other on the tray. As I drank the tea he also placed an egg custard tart on it.

“He only wanted the tea,” I said confused

He took my empty cup and pushed the tray into my arms “It's on the house since he had to deal with your attitude nephew.”

With a roll of my eyes, I turned and walked back to the man. He was slouched over as he saw me coming and a flash of guilt rose. I hadn’t meant to scare him agni he was just taking too long to order.

Gently setting the tray down my hand went to the back of my neck “The tart is my apology.” When the man nodded I walked off to help the next patron.

* * *

 

As the last person left I set to sweeping the small shop. Uncle was busing washing the dishes and I couldn’t wait to crash on my bedroll tonight. For someone who traveled a lot, my body should be used to physical labor. Yet, I found my feet ached from standing so long and my lower back never quite stopped twitching. _Pathetic_.

The work itself was easy, I took peoples orders and delivered them to the table. Dealing with the people itself was harder. For such a small shop located in the lesser part of the city, we were surprisingly always busy. The owner said it was Uncles tea that brought in the crowd which sounded so ridiculous I couldn’t help but scoff at the thought.

Putting the broom away I headed to the kitchen to see if Uncle was ready to leave yet.

He was putting up the last cup and smiled to me “One-day nephew we should own our own shop. We make a great team, don’t you agree?”

I waved my hand “Ready to go?”

He looked me over and nodded.

* * *

 

My eyes started to drift closed until uncles soft voice made me open them. The room we rented was small and without a light, I couldn’t see him across the room but I heard him just fine.

“I was thinking, there are a lot of pretty girls here Bellamy. You could settle down here, and you could have a blessed life. You don't have to continue this search for the avatar.”

I blinked taking his words in. Living a life of serving tea and coming home to a pretty wife wasn’t a dream I ever had. As much as I tried no one ever seemed to understand why I wanted my rightful place back so much. Destiny. From the moment I was born my destiny was to become the next Fire Lord, surely destiny can’t be a fluid thing? Changing just because a set of challenges make the path harder to walk.

Why didn’t he understand? He had his destiny—a war general. With that fulfilled, he could do anything he wanted. _Like, own a tea shop_. People were charmed by him so easily, and he in turn. For all the wisdom, he had I wish he could just understand.

Without replying I closed my eyes and turned over facing away from my Uncle. _Maybe one day he would_.

* * *

 

**_\--Clarke—_ **

It was weird being surrounded by so many people after being alone for two weeks. Well besides the night with my father and the quiet trip with the man who dropped me off here. There was no room for silence as I walked in the busy street passed the stalls. People were yelling their sales and occasionally carts would squeak under the weight of all the goods.

After stopping at a few stalls to replenish my food, and treating myself to a few tarts I made my way to a small inn hoping they had a room for rent. As much as I wanted to power through and head straight to the Northern tribe, I needed to rest. Even with the boat ride here my body still ached from walking for so long. I would give myself a few days and then head off.

The Inn was relatively quiet as I walked in. The aging woman at the counter gave me a nice smile which I returned. “Welcome to Si Lee’s in, how can I help you?”

“Do you have any rooms available?”

She nodded and gave me the key as I handed over her the money. I looked around the room again, there was a bar of sorts, which held no interest to me.

“Do you serve tea here?” I asked hopefully.

She shook her head “Sadly no, but there’s a tea house down the block that has been causing a lot of talk lately.”

I gave her another smile and headed upstairs to my room to deposit my things. Grabbing just enough money for some tea and dinner I headed back out in search of this tea house.

* * *

 

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

“They say the sunsets here are the most romantic,” the brunette babbled on as I waited for her to decide what she wanted to drink. I nodded hoping that would make her talk faster and decide. After dealing with so many people I tended to drown them out until I heard the words tea or food.

Her hand on my arm brought me out of my bored state “Do you watch the sunsets often?” she asked with a shy smile.

My brow furrowed as I asked once again “Do you need another moment to look over the tea selection?”

Her smile fell for a moment but her hand was still on my arm. Why is she touching me? “Oh, there’s just too much to choose from,” her laugh was light as I held back my scoff. _There are only two teas to choose from. What a dolt._ Her hand grazed the rest of my arm as she took it away and propped her head up with it smiling up at me. “Which one do you prefer?”

“Jasmine,” I said directly. Agni what was wrong with her face? Why are her eyes fluttering like that?

“Then I’ll have the jasmine.” I nodded and quickly walked to the kitchen.

My uncle laughed at my expression and I huffed “The people here are _bizarre_ uncle.”

With a pat on my back, he leaned in “That girl was flirting with you nephew.”

I froze and then let out a nervous laugh. “You should take her out Bellamy, I hear the Firelight Fountain is beautiful at night.”

I scoffed “I’m not here to date uncle.”

He shrugged with a knowing smile “You could be.”

I left him with her order and went to help the next person. The Fire Lord son being flirted with in a small tea shop. Who would have thought?

* * *

 

**_\--Clarke—_ **

            The tea shop was busier than I thought it would be. The sun had just set and yet almost all the tables were still packed with people. An older man—who I assumed owned the shop directed me to a corner seat that only had two seats. I looked over the small menu and quickly decided my order. Jasmine tea, _thank the spirits_ , and a bowl of Jook.

I drummed my fingers on the table waiting until the waiter came to take my order. My mind wandered to my friends. Had they stopped near a city to resupply yet? Was Finn almost done learning his earth bending? I sighed. Secretly I hoped he wasn’t—it was a selfish thought, but I hadn’t even reached the Northern tribe yet. I really did want to be his teacher.

The sight of shoes brought my attention back. Hopefully, the waiter hadn’t been waiting too long while my thoughts had drifted. Putting on a smile I looked up ready to place my order and immediately froze.

_His hair was longer_. My first thought was so ridiculous I wanted to slap myself. Neither of us moved agni, I don’t think either of us was breathing. As his brown eyes stared into my blue ones I knew my face mirrored his. The furrow of his brow and the slightly open mouth resembled how I felt.

What is he doing here in a tea shop in Ba Sing Se? Wait I should be doing something right? Attacking or running or just anything! Anything besides just dumbly staring at our enemy.

Closing my mouth, I lifted my head up more and glared at him. I had so many questions and yet the first thing that left my mouth wasn’t one of them “Oh have the mighty have fallen.” I smirked.

Immediately I knew my words sparked anger in him. He quickly composed his surprise from seeing me and crossed his arms.

He opened his mouth and I knew what he would be asking so before he could voice his question I rolled my eyes and stated, “The person you obsess over isn’t with me.”

Again, the confusion flashed over his face before he could conceal it.

* * *

 

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

I hadn’t noticed it was her until her blue orbs were staring at me. Agni what was the avatars water bender doing here? _Avatar_. He had to be close if she was here. I held back the smirk I wanted to show. This was my chance to get the avatar I just had to work this in my favor.

The water bender was still staring me down as I looked her over. Her hair wasn’t in those loops like they usually were. Even though her eyes had the promise of pain the bags under eyes showed she was tired—exhausted even. Why did she look so tired? _Not that I particularly cared_.

I opened my mouth to cut to the chase but she cut me off before I could voice my question. The avatar wasn’t with her? Why would she not be at his side? I ignored the quip about my obsession over him. Every time she mentioned it, it made the anger rise. I wasn’t some _creep_ , it wasn’t my fault the person I was searching for was hardly a teenager. The water bender seemed happy with the joke with the small smirk plastered on her face.

Tense silence enveloped us, both of us not willing to take our eyes off the other. Who would make the first move? Because I should have attacked her the moment I saw her right? Agni, we are enemies and here I am just _staring_.

Her clear voice stopped my berating thoughts “I’ll take the Jasmine tea and Jook.”

I choked “What?”

She shrugged “The tea and food? That is your job, right?”

I didn’t know what to say. I could never guess what she would say but that was not what I expected. I cleared my throat now thoroughly confused “You want to eat and not attack me?”

Another shrug “I’m hungry.” I didn’t point out how she didn’t answer the part about attacking me. With not knowing what else to do in this bizarre situation I headed to the kitchen and told Uncle her order.

“The water bender is here?” he smiled and I glowered.

“This isn’t a good thing uncle!” I said running a hand through my hair annoyed and confused about this whole ordeal.

He waved his hand and placed her tea and food on the tray, with an egg custard tart on it. Honestly, why did Uncle like her so much? He spent an hour with her, _while she was a prisoner on my ship_.

            With the tray in hand, I focused on breathing as I walked back to her table. She wasn’t looking my way, which was odd. Usually, you keep your eyes on your enemy. Instead, she was drumming her hand on the table looking lost in thought.

            With a clearing of my throat I set the tray down and she looked me over and then to the tea.

             “You didn’t make the tea, right?” She grimaced.

            I stiffened remembering my idiotic attempt before. My cheeks bloomed red and I cursed at myself. “No. My uncle did.”

            She _smiled_. “Tell him thanks for the tart.”

            I nodded and turned around. Tell him thanks for the tart? What in Agnis hell was going on? I had so many questions, I would just have to wait until close to corner the water bender and get my answers.

 


	12. The Trial of the Century

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to anyone who has left a comment, kudos, bookmark, and sub! Also, this fic has almost hit 900 reads which is pretty exciting! <3

 

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

 

I had meant to keep my eyes sharp but a rush of people decided they all wanted this new ‘famous’ tea they had heard about. Every few minutes a blur of blonde hair would flash in my peripheral vision and I would tense up. _It was a good thing she was still here_. Yet we’ve never really spent any time together without fighting or throwing slurs. Just having her sitting in the same room as I worked made me uneasy.

I bet watching me serve people made her happy. Agni the first thing that flew out of her mouth was a jab of my current situation.

Shaking my head to rid it of all things _her_ I took a deep breath begging the spirits that the next person waiting was our last customer.

* * *

 Smacking my face twice I groaned in frustration. I had only looked away for a few minutes! Some old man spilled his tea on the floor and I had rushed to clean it up. The water bender must have left during that time. Sighing I picked up the broom and set to closing the shop.

The search for the water bender and my answers would start tomorrow.

* * *

 

  ** _\--Clarke—_**

After rational thought finally returned the night before I ran out when an old man created the perfect distraction. I blamed my brief stint of idiocy on the lack of sleep.

When I woke the next morning fully rested and with all my wits intact I set out to wander the streets looking at the wares people sold. I made sure to avoid _that_ street at all cost and even went as far as hiding in the shadows as much as possible.

Mentally checking off my list of what I needed for the trip ahead I headed back to the Inn I was staying at.

Coming up to the street I noticed a large crowd had gathered. Some of them were laughing while others whispered to one another. What was going on? As I neared I noticed a white poster with two very familiar faces staring back at me.

In large black letters under the two sketches it read;

* * *

 

**_ WANTED: _ **

**SWORN ENEMIES OF THE FIRE NATION**

**AND**

**TRAITORS OF THE FIRE LORD**

**PRINCE BELLAMY AND GENERAL KANE**

**REWARD OF 200 GOLD PIECES**

 

 

 

I laughed. What in spirits name happened after Bellamy’s crazy sister stole him from us? Sworn enemies and branded a traitor? _Good luck restoring your honor now prince._

* * *

 

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

“I can’t stay here any longer,” I growled out as I stared at the small candle making the flame rise and lower.

“Where will you go then, nephew?”

I shrugged “I need to find the water bender, she’s the first lead we’ve had in months.”

His laugh was soft “Oh next time you see her tell her to try infusing lemon with her jasmine tea.”

The flame of the candle disappeared as I whipped my head around to stare at my uncle “She’s the enemy!”

He shrugged his shoulders “She is _your_ enemy.”

“Whatever,” I mumbled and stood to grab my belongings. Putting the full sack over my shoulder I looked my uncle over. “You should leave too, it’s no longer safe with our faces plastered all over, you could come with me.”

Slowly he moved towards me and gently cupped the side of my face with my scar. When I tried to move away he tightened his grip. I never liked people touching it, the scar was a reminder of my dishonor and I didn’t like calling attention to it. His fingers were soft as he ran them over the scar and then finally removed his hand.

“I think this part of your destiny does not need me, don’t worry Bellamy I’ll take care of myself.”

I swallowed with a shallow nod. “Till then Uncle.”

* * *

 

I spotted her before I saw her. In a field of green, her blue clothes stood out. I scoffed as I quickened my pace. Sneaking up on her would give me the upper hand, and I would finally get my answers.

_Ten feet._ I calmed my breathing. _Five feet._ She seemed distracted. _One foot_. My breath left me as I found myself flat on my back with the water bender straddled over me and smirking. The back of my head hurt from the fall and my breath was coming in short bursts.

“Did you really think you could sneak up on me?” her words came out with small breaths. At least I wasn’t the only winded one.

I scowled as I scanned her face, how did she know I was following? Ignoring her question I grunted, “Get off me.”

She laughed “Not until you tell me what you want.”

“For you to get off me.”

The water bender scanned my face and rolled her eyes. Finally, she extracted herself from my person while mumbling something. I rose slowly shaking out my body, agni that hurt. When my limbs were stretched my gaze went back to the water bender. Her face was blank as she stared me down.

“On your way to see the avatar?” I asked.

“No.” she stated and turned around and started walking again.

My brain took a few moments to dissect what she said. I had expected a smart remark but instead, she just said no. As she seemed set to keep moving along I followed, I needed my answers.

I jogged to catch up to her and I looked down at her from the side “Where is he then?”

Her gaze slid my way and then back to the front “I don’t know.”

I laughed not believing her. “You don’t know?”

“Last time I saw my friends was three weeks ago, so if you were hoping for a clue to find them, you’re out of luck.”

I grumbled and looked forward. So much for my first lead in months. The water bender hadn’t been with her friends for almost a month, how odd. Why was she on her own?

“I’m headed to the Northern water tribe.”

I wanted to slap myself realizing I had asked that question out loud. This was odd, we were conversing together. No bending no insults and she was giving away information freely. _Was I dreaming?_

“Why are you headed there?” _Alone_.

Her piercing gaze gave me another once over. I hated when she did that. Her assessments always made me feel like she could see right through me, and then when she looked away her face looked like what she saw was disappointing. _It was unnerving_.

I grunted annoyed that I let her unnerve me and asked again “Why are you going there?”

Her sigh was followed with a shrug of her shoulders “To master my bending. Now if you’re done interrogating me you can leave now. Your presence is bothersome.”

Anger sparked how dare this low born water bender say my presence was bothersome! As I gritted my teeth I was half tempted to attack her now and drag her back to Ba Sing Se until she told me everything about the avatar. Wait, she was headed north now, but she would have to reunite with her friends at some point, right?

The avatar needed a teacher, and she was going to master her bending. She was my lead after all. I just needed to be patient, a skill that I had yet to master.

Follow the water bender and find the avatar, a low chuckle from me had the water bender staring at me with a crease in her brow.

I smirked devilishly “Alright princess, to the north we go.”

Her mouthed dropped open before she stomped off cursing under her breath.

 Agni this was an insane idea. Surely one of us will murder the other from irritation before we reach the north.


	13. Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mom and Dad have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter but I felt it needed to end where it did. Thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos and all that jazz!

**_\--Clarke—_ **

It had been three days. Three full days of feeling Bellamy’s stare on my back as I marched on. Three days of _complete_ silence. At night, I would grudgingly share some of my food and we would both stare at the fire, really, we would look anywhere as long as it wasn’t at one another.

The questions piled in my head begging to be asked but I wasn’t going to be the one who broke the silence. I knew he had to have just as many questions, possibly more. We were both too stubborn.

Unexpectedly he wasn’t the worst traveling companion. If you could forget about the whole sworn enemy thing and how he was actively trying to kidnap my friend, you could say traveling together was _almost_ nice.

At night, I would roll out my bedroll and then pull out everything for dinner and tea. Bellamy would wander off and I only hoped a little that he was gone for good. Unfortunately, he would always come back with arms full of firewood and then he would set to making the fire.

The teamwork was surprising and bizarre. Everything about this situation was unnerving.

* * *

 

After traveling for five days I was utterly spent. As the sun raged down from the sky I sighed and stopped walking. It was hours before we usually stopped for camp but I was done for today. I set my bag down and plopped on the ground rubbing my sore feet.

My companion gave me an odd look before sitting down himself. I ignored him and took in our surroundings. Flat grassy land surrounded us for miles but my mood perked up when I noticed a small pond close by. I stood up wincing from the pain of my feet and hobbled until my feet met the cool water.

Taking a few moments to relish being near water again I relaxed. When my feet were starting to get wrinkly I set to healing them. This part of my gift was something I never really worked on. I was always fixated on just learning how to bend. Hopefully I could also master this along with my bending but for now healing the sores on my feet was enough.

* * *

 

The following morning, I went straight to the small pond to work on my bending. I had been trying to conserve my energy this past week, but I didn’t want to risk messing up a move from neglect. As I practiced for a few hours—careful to not push myself I could feel _him_ watching me.

If he was surprised that I was doing moves from the scroll he didn’t voice it, and yet his eyes never left my form.

My small smug smile lasted for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

I had woken from a nightmare. I dreamt that Finn had failed and the Fire Lord killed him, along with Wells and me. The smoke from the fire didn’t help with the lingering dream. Opening my eyes, I noticed the moon was still in full view meaning morning was still hours away. Annoyed that I wouldn’t be fully rested for the day of travel ahead I turned over to only face something even more annoying.

He had been staring at the fire, his arms crossed over his knees with his head laying on them. His gaze shifted to me for a moment before it moved back to the fire.

I don’t know what made me be the first to break the long silence we had going on. Maybe it was because I just had a nightmare and any distraction was worth than having that replay in my head. Or maybe I just wanted to hear another person’s voice. Whatever it was my voice was rough from unuse.

“Why do you want Finn so badly?” It was a question I had asked myself a thousand times before. Could Bellamy not see how evil his father was? The avatar was our only chance at peace and yet he pursued him.

He didn’t move, his eyes never even blinked. But finally, he replied in a raspy voice “To restore my honor.”

 _I snorted_. I hadn’t meant to—but I just couldn’t help it. His sneer was obvious as he hissed “Of course _you_ wouldn’t understand.”

The venom in his voice had me sitting up mirroring his position. “And what do you mean by that?” I asked icily.

Bellamy shook his head with a dark chuckle “Brave princess off on a summer adventure, until she goes back home and lives like none of this ever happened.”

“You know _nothing_.” I seethed.

His eyes met mine and the anger in his gaze matched the anger in mine. As the anger built up inside of me I had to look away. Sometimes when I get too angry I cry and I would not cry in front of him. Clenching my teeth together I rubbed my mother’s necklace a few times trying to calm down. After I felt strong enough to not cry I quietly said “This isn’t some holiday for me. I’m a part of something bigger than myself.”

His scoff was quiet but I still heard it.

“At least I’m doing something right!” I all but shouted, “I’m working towards a better future for my people, and all you are trying to do is take that away from everyone!”

When he gave no sign of replying I sighed and said in a softer voice “You say you chase after us to restore your honor, and yet are you even sure you want that sort of honor back? Your own father scarred you—is that the kind of world you want to live in?” debating I rolled over again so I wouldn’t have to see his reaction “We’ve all lost things Bellamy, honor isn’t the worst of things to lose.”


	14. Drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, we are past 1,000 reads that is pretty cool! As always big thanks to everyone who has left a kudos/comment and all that mumbo jumbo. <3

After traveling for three more days I paused and looked at a small map I had bought before I had set off. If my calculations were correct, and the map maker wasn’t wrong, we would be hitting a small town by tomorrow. It was a good thing too since I didn’t pack planning on having an extra travel companion. Neither of us had spoken a word since that night. I hadn’t expected him to switch sides just because I pointed out honor wasn’t the worst thing to had lost in this war, and yet I couldn’t help but find myself disappointed in him somehow.

Setting my now much lighter pack down I eyed Bellamy “We are going into town tomorrow, please tell me even a banished prince has some money?”

He didn’t say anything which for some reason grated my nerves but he did give a small nod.

“Good, try not to set any townspeople on fire, or whatever you fire benders find fun.” I quipped just to see if he would take the bait. For some reason, _I actually wanted him to._ Spirits, I needed more people to converse with if I was desperate enough to goad him.

“Who knows,” I shrugged “Maybe they have some honor for sale.” I snickered at my own lame joke as he glared daggers at me. _I really needed someone else to converse with._

* * *

The town was bigger than I had expected. The map didn’t even deem it big enough to have a name. So, when my brooding companion and I walked over a small hill to be greeted with forty or so buildings I couldn’t help but be surprised. As we walked closer I noticed how busy the streets were. Carts and people were jammed front to back trying to make their way into the town.

I overheard one-person mutter “Trading week.” And rolled my eyes at our luck. Of course, we would need to resupply during a busy week.

After twenty minutes, the carts ahead of us started to move to only stop abruptly causing Bellamy to bump against my back. “Watch it.” I hissed without turning around. How long was this line? I skirted to the right trying to see if we were even close to the front and frowned when I saw a few men changing out a wheel on a cart.

Looks like we would be here for a while. There goes my plan of quickly resupplying and traveling the rest of the day. Huffing from the annoyance of our situation I hadn’t noticed Bellamy was trying to get my attention.

He was pointing to an open break in the crowd that would allow us to skirt past all these people. Noticing my unease of skipping everyone who was waiting Bellamy sighed and took things into his own hands. _Literally_.

One hand was placed on the small of my back as I bristled at the close touch as the other held off the crowd as he forced me to take the short cut. As soon as we were clear I rounded on him and jabbed him in the chest with my finger and said, “Keep your grubby hands off me!”

A small smirk adorned his face as his gaze slowly moved from my face to my finger that was now touching him. “You’re the one touching me.” He pointed out.

I retracted my finger and whirled back around “Whatever.” I mumbled. Irritated with myself for getting worked up from a simple touch I marched off to the nearest stall. The heat of his hand lingered on my back for far longer than it was welcome. _Stupid fire bender_.

* * *

 

“I thought the Northern tribe doesn’t teach girls?” Bellamy asked while nonchalantly lighting a ball of fire in his hands making it grow higher and lower as we walked.

I gritted my teeth. _I didn’t need a reminder_. “They’ll teach me,” I stated.

His laugh was full of disbelief and I almost whirled on him then and there, but we had a schedule to stick to.

“So, you are headed across the world on a chance that you will somehow convince them to teach you?”

I shrugged “Look I know it’s a crazy idea, but it’s the only choice I have.”

He was quiet for a while after that and I snuck a glance at his face. He was no longer playing with the fire in his hands and he seemed to be deep in thought. Slowly as if he was piecing it together he asked, “Why didn’t someone in your tribe teach you?”

Involuntarily my hand went to my wrist where my mother’s necklace was tied. His eyes followed the motion and I stiffened for displaying a weakness. I grunted bringing his attention back to my face as I said coldly “ _Your_ father killed the only teacher available. So now I head north and if I need to beg I will because learning bending is my birthright. I was born with this gift and I will not let some outdated custom keep me from mastering it.”

His dark eyes tracked from my face down to my wrist before he shook his hand and let out a laugh. “I don’t think the Northern tribe will know what to do with you, a force to be reckoned with that’s for sure.”

Surprise ran through me and a slight heat blossomed on my face. _Was that a compliment?_ I’ve always known I was strong willed but most people saw it as an annoyance, not a ‘force to be reckoned with’.

* * *

 

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

Clarke was standing knee deep in the river going through a form once again. After getting our supplies quickly thanks to my short cut, we made good time and she announced we would make camp near the river. I couldn’t remember how long I was sitting here watching her practice, but with the sun close to the ground I knew it had been awhile, I had been planning to scavenge for wood before I sat down.

She had improved immensely since our last fight. I remember my snide comment at the Western Air Temple, but seeing her now I couldn’t form any ill things to say. If she could teach herself the moves from the scroll why did she believe she needed someone to teach her?

Just another question I wouldn’t ask.

Traveling with her was something else. When we first made off neither of us said a word. Sometimes I found myself glaring at the back of her just to see if she would finally say something. _It never worked_.

When we stopped one night and she healed her feet I had to hide my surprise. I hadn’t known she was capable of doing that. Healing would be a useful tool if she could fully wield it.

The thing that plagued me the most since we started chatting, well if you could call what we do chatting, was the comment she said about honor. It had struck a chord within me because sometimes I too would ask myself if it was all worth it.

I would never admit it to anyone but thoughts of doubt visited me often. They usually came after sparring with the avatar and losing him once again, or sometimes when I couldn’t sleep and I thought about my life back home. I know my father isn’t the kindest man out there and yet here I was on a ghost chase just to get back into his good graces.

The worst thought of all had popped into my head a few nights ago. _If we weren’t who we are I could have found myself actually being friends with Clarke._ Our words to one another were usually short and impolite but they always left me thinking afterward.

When I was their prisoner at the Western Air Temple I had observed her quick wit and her compassion for all her friends. The bags under her eyes were obvious and yet I knew she worked harder each night than the night before. No one ever mentioned it—least of all her but they had to have noticed, right? Yet she was still active in their well-being until she left to practice again.

 Now with our traveling together she never once complained about the long journey ahead. My body ached more than half the time so I knew hers had to hurt too. When I had questioned her about how the Northern tribe doesn’t train girls she sounded so sure of herself that she would make them teach her. After everything I’ve witnessed of the water bender so far—I would love to see them try to deny her.

The sound of splashing water brought me out my thoughts. Clarke was wading out of the river. I shook my head as I stood up to finally go collect the firewood.

Spending this much time with the enemy was bad. I found myself respecting her more each day. Respect for her wasn’t something I could afford.


	15. Put Your Money on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellarke continues traveling. Where art thou northern water tribe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/sub/bookmark! You guys make this idiots day. <3

**_\--Bellamy—_ **

 

Sometime during the night, I had woken only to find that Clarke was murmuring in her sleep. I couldn’t make out anything she was saying but her hand was gripped to the wrist with the bracelet she touches so much. I could tell whatever she was dreaming wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t my place.

I watched her for a few more moments as the dwindling campfire cast shadows on her face. When her murmuring stopped I took that as a sign that the dream had ended and I shuffled back onto my bedroll and attempted to fall back asleep.

 

* * *

 

We stopped for a quick lunch of nuts and dried fruit. Today we were both silent and I noticed Clarke fiddled with her bracelet more than usual. I knew I shouldn’t ask but after her nightmare last night I found my big mouth opening before thinking. “What is that anyway?”

Clarke finished chewing and raised her brow at me in question. I motioned to her bracelet and she instantly stiffened.

“Nothing.” She shrugged but the tenseness in her shoulders said otherwise.

“For something that’s nothing you sure mess with it a lot.” _Agni why was I still talking?_

She started packing up quickly and I did the same. When she started walking I jogged to her side and said, “You don’t have to tell me, it was just a question.”

Her tone was cold as she replied, “Are we asking each other questions now?”

“We could.” _Wait no, no we could not. What am I saying?_

She huffed a laugh with a shake of her head “If my friends could see me now.”

“They would probably be surprised we haven’t killed one another yet.” I quipped. To my surprise, Clarke let out a real full laugh and I found myself laughing softly too.

* * *

 

With my belly full and warm from tea I let out a content sigh. Clarke was laying down staring at the stars as I sat with my knees up to my chin. I don’t know why talking around a dwindling fire always felt…safer than talking in the daylight but it did. It was as if anything we said under the cover of darkness was safe from judgment.

As I fixed my gaze on the fire in front of me I asked the question that had been burning to be asked since I first thought it “Why didn’t your friends come with you?”

“They would have come if I had asked.”

My eyes flickered to her form, her eyes were now closed. That didn’t stop me from asking my next question “You didn’t ask them?”

“I overheard them speaking once,” her brow furrowed before she opened her eyes and found my stare “They didn’t see how hard I was working. Finn will need a teacher very soon and I—I just wasn’t enough.”

Her gaze went back to the stars above as I struggled to wrap my head around what she said. Her friends didn’t notice how haggard she looked? Didn't they see how she had made large strides with the moves on that scroll?

With a clearing of my throat, I hoped I wouldn’t regret what I said next “I grew up around benders and none of them worked as hard as I’ve seen you do, myself included.”

I didn’t dare look at her, scared of what her reaction would be but her voice was warm as she said softly “Thank you, Bellamy.”

* * *

 

**_-Clarke-_ **

 

They came out of nowhere. One moment I was sleeping and the next I was up and alert after Bellamy had yelled my name. For the most part during our travels, we saw merchants and a few people traveling on their own. Bandits were always a concern but we had been careful on where we stopped to rest during the night. Obviously not _that_ careful if the knife gleaming at my throat said anything to that.

The man’s weight was over my legs as he peered down at me pressing the knife just enough to leave a small cut. His face was covered with cloth but his voice sounded southern as he said, “All we want is money, give it up and no one gets hurt.”

My eyes left his face to assess the situation. Bellamy was fighting off three other bandits without his bending. Why he wouldn’t use his bending was unknown to me but he seemed to be doing fine without it.

I smirked as I looked back to the man on top of me. His brow furrowed as I moved my hand as discreetly as I could. Uncapping my water sac that I always slept next to I called the water to me. One moment the bandit was pressing the knife into my throat and the next he was unconscious toppling on me from the strike of my water whip.

Grunting as I shoved him off I got to my feet to help Bellamy. He had taken out one bandit leaving two more.

He moved swiftly dodging their hits with more precision than I would expect from someone who grew up bending. As he grappled with that one the other one was coming behind him.

With a quick arc of my arms, he was taken out by two ice discs. Bellamy lifted himself off the man and gave me a small nod.

I looked around as we both caught our breaths. There were no lights for miles, was it possible they had followed us?

A touch on my shoulder had me jumping but it was just Bellamy holding out my now packed sac. Good thinking, we shouldn’t stay here. His eyes moved to my neck “You’re bleeding.” His hand moved as if to touch the cut but stopped.

My own hand touched the cut and my fingers came back bloody. “It isn’t deep, just bleeding.”

He shuffled through his things until he found one of his tunics. I watched as he tore two pieces off dowsing one in water. He handed me the wet cloth and I stared at it dumbly.

“You should clean it.” He stated.

“Right,” I mumbled. _I knew that._

Bellamy watched as I dabbed at the cut and once he seemed satisfied with the cleaning he handed me the dry piece of cloth.

I wound it around my neck but was having trouble tying it off in the back. “Can you?” I motioned to my predicament.

He seemed frozen for a second before he shook his head “Yeah.” He cleared his throat “Turn around.”

I held my hair away from my neck as his fingers swiftly tied the cloth off. As he finished the heat of his hands lingered.

“Thanks, well I guess we should be going.”

“Yeah.” He nodded and slung his pack over his shoulder.


	16. Cold Cold Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glaring and teasing counts as fluff right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update might not be until very late next week. I'm moving into an apartment for college this coming Monday so I'll be busy unpacking and all that jazz. Big thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmark/sub! I appreciate it all <3

**_-Clarke-_ **

_Hours._ I was only hours away from the nearest city that rested on the sea line. After weeks of traveling, I would finally be on the next step of my journey.

My steps were confident as anticipation ran through me. I was _so_ close.

As a strong wind blew passed leaving a chill on my skin my face brightened. Slowly I breathed in the cold air, it reminded me of home.

“ _Agni_ ,” Bellamy swore as I stifled a laugh.

“Not a fan of the cold?” I teased looking over at his form. His arms were crossed and his expression reeked of annoyance.

The unimpressed glare he sent my way had me smiling.

“Aren’t fire benders naturally warmer?” I commented.

The frown on his face grew more than I thought possible and this time I did laugh “You do know where we are headed it’s going to be cold?”

A puff of visible air preceded his gruff voice “Don’t remind me.”

* * *

 

            Off in the distance, I saw the faint outline of the city we traveled so far for. I grinned at my grumpy companion and shrugged “Last chance to turn back.”

            He rolled his eyes and walked past me “You’re stuck with me princess.”

* * *

 

            I sipped my tea thankful for the warmth it gave off. As my hands defrosted I picked at the soup and bread I had ordered. The same exact meal was across from me waiting to be eaten by my traveling companion.

            Surprisingly he left my side soon after we made our way into town. I had opened my mouth to ask where he was going before my brain caught up to me. _I shouldn’t care where he was going, I should just be glad he was leaving._ Bellamy answered my unasked question for me as he paused and looked at me and motioned towards the shops.

            So, as he went off to buy spirits knows what I headed to the nearest restaurant and ordered us some food and drink.

* * *

 

            My soup was long gone and I started my fourth cup of tea by the time Bellamy made his appearance. He had changed out of his earth kingdom clothes and was now dressed in a long black sleeve tunic with a matching fur vest. His pants were now also black and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

            As he sat down he slid a slimmer black fur vest to my side of the table and took a sip of his tea—now cold—and set to heat it up with a small flame from his hand.

            I eyed the vest he slid to me and then stared back up at him. After a few minutes of the only sound coming from his spoon clinking the bowl every so often I cleared my throat.

            His eyes rose slowly and his brow rose in question.

            I nodded down to the vest and he let out a long sigh.

            “It’s a vest. It keeps you warm in cold weather.” He drawled.

            I huffed crossed my arms and leaned on the table “I know what it’s for.” I leaned back when he reached for the almost empty tea pot and refilled his cup. He shrugged. “Wear it or don’t, I don’t care.”

            I waited until he left the table taking his empty bowl with him before I took the vest. _What kind of game was he playing?_ Whatever it was I couldn’t waste my time trying to figure it out, I needed to focus on the task ahead. Accepting the vest meant nothing, it was the smart thing to do. Practical even, now I wouldn’t have to waste time buying it myself.

* * *

 

            The burly man laughed down at me “Girl you came to the wrong port, hardly anyone goes to the Northern tribe from here.”

            I clenched my fists that were now covered with fur lined leather gloves. Shaking my head, I looked over all the boats just _sitting_ in the water. “One of these has to be headed there! I was told this was the main port for shipping goods!”

            The man gave a small frown probably pitying the little girl who was told false information. As I stared at him with determination he sighed and leaned down closer to me. I felt the heat from Bellamy stepping closer to me but I ignored him and waited to see what this man would do.

            “There is one man I know who will take you.” He whispered, “It’ll cost you though.”

            “Money isn’t an issue.”

            “Alright then, come on let’s get you to the North.”

* * *

 

            The man slithered around his boat as he set the sails. There was something off about him but I couldn’t really complain. He was taking us to the Northern tribe and all it took was thirty gold pieces. I only had a few so Bellamy shelled out the rest.

            The boat was big enough to have a captain’s quarters but our spots to sleep were with the supplies below. As I leaned back against a barrel I snuggled closer to my vest. When Bellamy saw me wearing it earlier I was surprised he didn’t throw out a snide comment. Being stubborn and not wearing the vest was ruled out after walking outside.

            Bellamy was across from me if I didn’t have my knees curled up our legs would be touching. His mouth was open and he was starting to snore. Deciding that he had the right idea I closed my eyes willing myself to fall asleep.

            It was hard to shut my mind off though. After weeks of traveling, I was actually on the boat to the north. I was excited and nervous at the same time. The hardest part of this whole journey hadn’t even begun. The hardest part would be convincing them to take a chance on me. To break the tradition, they’ve had for centuries.

            All for just some girl from the southern water tribe.

            Sighing I sent a silent prayer to the spirits to take pity on me. 

 


	17. Big Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dead tired from moving but everything is unpacked and I found some time to write so yay!  
> Since Jaha is now in the story I just wanted to add a disclaimer that Wells and Thelonius are not related in this story. I had trouble deciding who would fit for Pakku and ended up picking him. Anyways as always big thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/sub/bookmark! <3

As we came closer to the wall of ice I watched Bellamy as he stared at it. His face was blank but his eyes showed that he was impressed.

“The whole place is almost all ice too,” I mentioned as the boat started to slow down. Bellamy looked at me asking silently if I was joking. I shook my head as we ventured into the Northern Water Tribe.

“A fire bender hasn’t entered this place in a long time, I think I might be performing treason.” I mused as I closed the small section of ice off again.

Bellamy made an unimpressed noise and walked passed me taking the lead. “Do you know where you’re going?” I asked amused.

He stopped walking and looked back at me. “Do you?”

I stood taller and smiled as I walked passed him. “In fact, I do.”

* * *

 

As we watched the warriors bend I couldn’t help but be impressed. Their arcs were fluid and every strike they made count. Some of the things they were doing I hadn’t even imagine was possible with water bending. This, this is what I wanted to be. Regrettably taking my eyes off the warriors I scanned the crowd for the reason I made this trek in the first place.

Master Jaha was one of the best water bending masters alive. Growing up I had heard stories of how he started from nothing and became something so great. I waited until the training was done for the day before I made my way to him.

With a small clearing of my throat he turned and peered down at me and I gave him a friendly smile before asking “Master Jaha?”

His brow rose “I am, what do you want?”

His harsh tone through me off but I hadn’t traveled this far to be scared away from something so small. I lifted my chin and confidently stated “I want you to teach me how to bend.”

The silence was deafening. His stare bore into me and I tried not to fidget. I had grown accustomed to Bellamy’s stare of hatred or annoyance but this was something else. His stare made me feel like he didn’t deem me worthy of this conversation.

“I’m sorry,” his tone suggested otherwise, “I think there has been a misunderstanding. We don’t teach girls water bending.”

“Yes, I know—”

He cut me off “If you knew then run off and stop wasting my time.”

He turned to leave and grabbed his arm without thinking. “Wait please just hold on one moment!”

If I thought his first glare was intimidating this one was worse. He yanked his arm out from my grasp and glowered at me. “Visit the healing tents if you want to learn something useful girl. Girls have no place in water bending.”

As he turned away this time I was rooted to the spot I stood. My shoulders slumped as I watched his retreating form. This couldn’t be how it ends. After all the traveling and hard work, I’ve put into my bending this _wouldn’t_ be how it ends.

With clenched fists, I turned to my companion. His face was blank but as I stared into his eyes I saw the same emotion running through me. Anger.

* * *

 

Go to the healing tents he said. I scoffed as I replayed that infuriating conversation in my head once again. In fact, I was heading to the healing tents but only because I needed to master that too. Tomorrow I would just talk to him again and make him understand why I need to master this.

As I lifted the flap of the tent I let it smack Bellamy in the face as I walked in. I could feel his glare and it made my mood a little brighter. A girl who looked around my age smiled and welcome me in “Hello my name is Maya and you are?”

I gave her a friendly smile “Clarke, nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” she looked towards Bellamy but before he could answer I said, “Don’t mind him, he follows me everywhere.”

Maya laughed at the expression displayed on Bellamy’s face. I forced myself to not glance at him as I stepped farther into the tent.

“I’m assuming you’re here to learn healing?”

I nodded “I can heal small things already, but nothing life threating.”

She smiled again “Well let’s get to work, then shall we?”

* * *

 

Maya was an excellent teacher for someone so young. When I didn’t understand something, she would calmly explain it again and then let me try once more. For a few hours, we spent focusing on feeling out the problem with water. The technique I was used to but trying to focus in on a specific bone or damaged area was more difficult than I thought.

Between the lessons, we would make small jokes at my ‘bodyguards’ expense and I found myself enjoying her company. I learned she grew up here with her father and mother. Her mother was a healer too but worked in one of the bigger healing tents.

As the hours went on and the sweat on my brow became consistent Maya’s cheerful voice drawled me out from my concentration. I was leaned over a frail man with a broken rib. Maya wanted me to be able to find that broken rib on my own but I had yet to feel it out.

“I think that’s enough for one day.” She announced.

I glanced up surprised “Are you sure? We haven’t been at this for that long.”

She laughed “Clarke you’ve been training for over four hours now!”

I blinked “Oh.”

Maya laughed again “Yes, oh. Anyways my shift is almost over. Come back tomorrow and we will continue.”

I got up and stretched my aching body. After sitting in the same position for hours I hadn’t realized how tired this made me. Maya noticed and said “Eat then sleep. Healing takes a lot of energy out of a person.”

I gave her a sheepish smile “Thank you for everything today. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Sitting on my bedroll on the floor of the small room we rented I sighed as saw the door open letting Bellamy and most importantly _the food_ in. Gently he placed the tray down and sat across from me. I dug in without saying thanks and he shook his head.

When my soup was gone I crossed my legs and leaned my head on my hand. “Do you think I can change his mind?”

Bellamy’s spoon paused in the air before he put it down and stared at me. “I’ve met people like Jaha before. He’s stuck in the past and controlled by his ideals. Plus, if he knew how hard you worked today with just healing he would be insane to not take you as a student.”

His compliment was surprising but just the thing I needed to hear. In a small voice, I asked “You think so?”

His shrug was nonchalant but his words had meaning behind as he stated, “If I was him, I would.”


	18. Heroes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the show, Kanna was Katara's grandmother and since The 100 never mentioned Clarke's grandparents I just stuck with that name. As always big thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/sub/bookmark!

**_-Bellamy-_ **

 

My eyes threatened to drift shut once again causing me to sit up straighter and shake the sleepiness away. The candles that were once tall were short burning nubs now. Running a hand over my face I noticed most of the healers and patients were gone for the day.

Across the room, Maya was healing a cut on a child’s arm while Clarke was hunched over another patient. She had woken me up at the first sign of daylight and dragged me into the healing tent. It was now dark outside meaning she’s been at this for hours.

When Master Jaha dismissed her so easily I found myself having conflicting emotions. If she didn’t learn her bending would she even head back to the avatar? If not, I would have to leave and start my search all over again. I wasn’t surprised that anger accompanied me in that moment. Anger was a close friend of mine, but I wasn’t angry about the prospect of not getting the avatar.

I was angry that this man had dismissed Clarke without even giving her a chance to explain herself. This sort of anger was different and it left me feeling weird the rest of the night.

Standing up and stretching my stiff bones I walked over to where Maya was finishing up with the kid. She gave me a small tired smile as I waited until she sent the kid on his way.

“That was the last one for today.” She hinted.

I nodded and turned towards Clarke. If she noticed our presence she didn’t show it. Her eyes were closed with her brow scrunched as the water floated above the woman. She had tied her hair into a braid halfway through the day but now wisps of hair were poking out. Minus the scrunched brow she looked peaceful but the sweat on her brow showed how hard she was working.

I cleared my throat trying to get her attention. She didn’t even move. With a small sigh, I leaned down on my knee and nudged her with my hand. “Clarke it's getting late.”

Slowly her eyes opened as she stared at the woman before her. Then as if in a daze she blinked a few times and glanced my way. “I almost had it.”

I nodded “I’m sure you did, but that’s enough for today.”

Maya held a cup of water in front of Clarke's face and gave her a look that said drink it all.

After she gulped it down Clarke gave Maya a sheepish smile “Thanks.”

“Take the day off tomorrow,” Maya said and Clarke opened her mouth to protest.

“Rest Clarke. Healing isn’t as easy as the men like to think. You’ll get it down soon enough.”

Clarke's voice was scratchy as she sighed and said “Alright, one day of rest and then I’ll be back.”

We said our goodbyes and we made the trek back to the Inn we decided to stay at.

After scarfing down a bowl of soup and a loaf of bread I looked over at Clarke. She was taking her shoes off settling in for the night.

“Why do I feel like you won’t be taking a day of rest tomorrow?” I asked.

The smirk she gave me before she laid down said everything.

* * *

 

**_-Clarke-_ **

 

I was exhausted. After only _two_ days of working on healing, I was exhausted. I hadn’t realized how hard it would be. Maya was right about the men not knowing how difficult this would be to learn. Master Jaha saw this as something easy for a woman to do. It was anything but easy.

This time I didn’t wait for all the warriors to leave before I marched onto their turf. Master Jaha was turned away from me instructing a man. I cleared my throat and waited for him to turn around.

His brow twitched but otherwise, his face was impassive “Back again girl?”

I nodded “I’m ready to learn.”

His scoff sliced me to the core but instead of showing how much it hurts I just continued talking “The avatar needs me to teach him water bending.” I hadn’t wanted to use Finn to learn bending, but after seeing how unreceptive Master Jaha was to the idea of a girl bending maybe the name drop would help.

He stood straighter at the mention of the avatar and I couldn’t help but feel like I was getting somewhere. All my hope was crushed when he said “If the avatar needs a teacher send him here. I will gladly train him.”

Frustrated I gritted out “Why are you so against me learning to bend?”

“Girls do not water bend. It is tradition.”

“Screw your tradition! This is my right! I was born a water bender!” yelling and acting like a child probably wasn’t helping my cause but I was just so frustrated.

His laugh was mocking “You lack self-control and you dare ask me to teach you how to bend?”

I walked closer as I stared into his eyes he was taller than me but that didn’t intimate me. “You know what a gift it is to bend. I’ve traveled across land and sea for _you_. I grew up on stories on how you are one of the best water benders alive today. Bending is a rare thing, even more, rare in my tribe. For me to not learn everything I can about my gift would be a waste.” I stepped closer and he stiffened his shoulders “Water bending is my birthright, if my mother had lived I would have learned. I might have even been better than you. I’m asking you _please_ teach me how to bend. I’ll never once complain, I’ll work until I drop from exhaustion. Just please.”

I stepped back not taking my eyes off him. The minutes passed and I still didn’t look away. He had to say something. Slowly his gaze moved away over my shoulder and then came back. His voice was cold as he said “No.” and then walked away.

_No_. No? How dare—without thinking I lashed out. My stare had never left him even after he said no. So, it wasn’t that surprising to see him fully enveloped in a water bubble. I felt a hand on my shoulder but shrugged it off as I stared at what I did.

As quick as I had made the bubble it was gone just as fast. Leaving Master Jaha furious but completely dry _. It worked._ The happiness of the move working was gone quickly as Jaha marched towards me anger rippling off him in waves.

His arms came up and so I lifted mine to prepare to defend myself if he decided to attack. My sleeves fell and cold bit into my arms, but that wasn’t important as Jaha stopped right in front of me.

He was breathing heavily, I’ve never witnessed someone so upset. He blinked once and his eyes trailed over me as if he was surprised that I did that move. His eyes paused on my wrist and a flash of something else showed on his face.

Still staring at my wrist that held my mother’s necklace he asked, “Where did you get that?”

My brow furrowed from the turn of conversation. I was sure he was going to lash out and punish me for attacking him but instead he’s worried about my jewelry?

“It was my mothers.”

His eyes rose to my face and I felt like he was trying to find something “I—I made that for a woman I used to know.”

My mouth opened, he was far too old to have tried to marry my mother. “What was her name?” I asked quietly.

“Kanna.”

I was stunned into silence as I processed what he said. Kanna was my grandmother. The necklace was my mothers, wasn’t it? Or had she worn it as a memory of her mother as I did now?

I stared at the necklace. Was it possible that Master Jaha had carved this betrothal necklace for my gran gran?

I looked back at him and stated “Kanna was my grandmother.”


	19. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this might be the longest chapter yet! Thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos and all that jazz they make my day! <3

Drinking tea was usually a nice relaxing experience. Instead, I found myself sat next to Bellamy while racked with nerves as I twiddled my cup of tea as Jaha sat stoically across from us. The only sounds heard were the occasion clink from the glasses and the fire place crackling from the far corner.

I took a tentative sip of my tea, it had gone cold but I couldn’t find my voice to ask for more. Putting down my tea I glanced at the man across from us. His skin was dark like chocolate unusual for the water tribes, but beautiful all the same. His face bared wrinkles and scars from his days. No smile lines I noticed.

He didn’t seem like the type to smile often.

As the silence dragged on and everyone just stared at one another I was starting to become annoyed. He had asked us to sit for tea after he saw the necklace so why wasn’t he talking?

I cleared my throat and sat straighter looking pointedly at Master Jaha. His eyes flickered from his own tea back to my face. “Kanna and I were married long ago.”

My brow rose in surprise. Gran gran never spoke about her husband, I had always assumed he died in battle. “But you’re from the Northern Tribe?” I asked confused.

He nodded “She was too.”

I leaned on the table needing something solid to ground me as I sorted through this. Gran gran was from here? My parents never once said anything.

“Explain.” I gritted out.

He sighed as if just talking about this pained him. “We were young and it was an arranged marriage.” His voice was softer as he said “I loved her. I did.” He took a sip of his tea before starting again. “She never felt the same way as I did. The traditions of this tribe were not agreeable to her so she fled.”

I almost scoffed. Yeah, I wouldn’t stay to be in a loveless arranged marriage either. “I never saw her again.” He looked up at me “I can see the resemblance now, you both have the same spirit.”

I frowned I came into this room angry at this stubborn man. Now I couldn’t help but feel sad over what happened. Even if I didn’t believe in arranged marriages he had loved my grandmother.

Softly I said, “She lived a happy life, I don’t know if that makes it better or worse.”

A small tug of his mouth appeared “It makes it better.” After a few more moments of silence, he announced “I will train you. I did not do right by your grandmother so the least I can do is help you. I warn you I do not go easy on anyone. Learning to master your bending will be one of the greatest challenges you will face.”

“I’m ready. I’ll do whatever it takes.” I said assuredly.

He nodded “We start tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Bellamy’s voice brought me out of my racing thoughts. “What exactly does that bracelet symbolize?”

I looked up to find him studying my wrist. Since he basically already knew I might as well clear things up for him. I untied the necklace and offered to him. He took it carefully and I said “In the water tribe its tradition to carve a pendent for the girl you plan to marry. Arranged marriages usually happen when the girl turns sixteen, obviously, my father didn’t choose that for me.”

His fingers roamed over the pendant “Its nice work.”

I huffed a laugh “Yeah I guess it is.” When he passed the necklace back he stared at me “I don’t mean to come off as rude but why keep it?”

I shrugged as I retied it to my wrist “It’s the only thing left I have of my mother.”

I saw him swallow and softly he said “I lost my mother too. I think it would have been nice to have something like that to keep.”

A pang of sadness ran through me. The loss of a parent was hard to describe and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone.

“When did she die?” I asked.

“She didn’t. She left one night as we slept, but it almost feels like she died in a way.”

I nodded understanding. His voice was a rough timber “I don’t blame her; my father is as close to a monster as one can get.”

My mouth opened in surprise and he let out a low sad chuckle. “I’m not blind Clarke, I know what he is, and yet here I am seeking his approval.”

I stared at Bellamy and realized how wrong I was about him. I had thought he was evil just like his father and yet after all the time we’ve spent together I saw something completely different. He was kind, and he was just a kid who had lost one parent and wanted love from the other.

“For _years_ I’ve searched for the avatar to restore my honor but the more I see how bad things are with him in charge I find myself torn.”

I gave him a small sincere smile “It’s okay to be confused, Bellamy. He’s your father you may not like him but you love him. You want that connection with your family and that’s understandable. But you need to think about what you _really_ want. Do you want to drag Finn to be killed by your father and restore your honor or do you want something else?”

His voice cracked “What else could there be?”

“Happiness?” I shrugged “Honor in a different way? It’s your life Bellamy maybe it’s time to choose your own destiny.”

* * *

 

Counting to ten I breathed in big gulps of air before I stood up on shaky legs. Sweat dripped off of me but I couldn’t muster the energy to be disgusted. All my energy was already spent and the sun wasn’t even fully up.

I panted as Master Jaha circled around me. “You let go too early, next time hold the form longer.”

I nodded as I planted my feet shoulders width apart. Jaha never gave praise when we trained, only criticism. After a week of training with him, I noticed that if I did something correct he would just nod and tell me to go through the form again.

Bringing one arm to my chin I moved the other just above my waist and started moving them back and forth. The goal was simple, manipulate the large body of water. Turns out moving mass amounts of water takes focus and a lot of energy. Energy I found to be lacking considering I was busy from the moment I woke up.

Before dawn, I would rush down here to train with Master Jaha. Sometimes we would go until the afternoon and then I would head straight for the healing tents for lessons with Maya. Bellamy would practically force me to leave when the hour was getting too late. Then I would consume as much food as I could before I passed out. _Rinse and repeat._

Bellamy had been…weird since that night we talked. For the most part, he was silent unless he was lecturing me about my carelessness of my own wellbeing. I would have found it annoying but a small part of me knew I was overworking myself.

I couldn’t help myself Jaha had agreed to train me and I wanted to learn as much as I could in case he changed his mind. If the cost of learning was functioning on little sleep then it was worth it.

When my arms dropped from aching so much Jaha shook his head and I frowned. The water barely moved. “We are done for the day. Come back tomorrow with a clear mind.”

Thoroughly dismissed I grabbed my water sac and strolled to where Bellamy was sitting. After the third day, he had grumbled how he shouldn’t have to sit and follow me like a puppy, but I wasn’t going to be the first water tribe member that allowed a fire nation to wander about alone.

He smirked up at me as I chugged down the water. “You look awful.”

I wiped my mouth off giving him a glare. “Has anyone ever told you how charming you are?”

He shrugged “It’s been mentioned on occasion.”

Rolling my eyes, I motioned for him to get up and strolled up the hill leading to the healing tents.

“All this work makes the Princess irritable.” He teased as I struggled to match his pace up the hill. _Spirits_ that practice had wiped me out.

When we made it to the top I stopped to catch my breath before I looked at him again. _He was smiling._ I crossed my arms and stated, “This is what hard work looks like, _princeling_.” His laugh followed me as I walked away.

* * *

 

Maya was talking to an elder man as we walked in. Bellamy didn’t head straight to his seat in the corner instead he followed me as I came up to Maya. “Hey, Maya.”

Her smile turned to a frown when she saw me “Clarke you don’t look so good.”

Bellamy coughed covering his laugh as I muttered “Is it insult Clarke day?”

“I’ll be right back.” She said to the elder and motioned for me to follow her. When we were far enough away from her patient she sighed and looked me over “Clarke…”

“I don’t need the day off, I’m fine!”

“She’s not fine.” Bellamy’s gruff voice came from over my shoulder. I gave him a quick glare before I looked back at Maya. “Yesterday was the first time I could locate a specific injury! I don’t want to lose that progress.”

Maya shook her head “You won’t. You also won’t progress if you can’t concentrate because you’re exhausted.”

I crossed my arms “Fine. I’ll go but tomorrow we pick up where we left off.”

“Deal.” She nodded.

Bellamy’s hand landed on my shoulder as he turned me around and started pushing me to walk “You heard the healer’s orders princess, time to sleep.”

“ _Insufferable_ ,” I muttered.

* * *

 

Laying with my arm over my eyes I let out another sigh. For the past hour, I had been trying to fall asleep. _Doctors’ orders and all_. Even though I was so tired I could feel it in my bones sleep wouldn’t take me.

Rolling over I opened my eyes and scanned the room until I found Bellamy stoking the small fire. Without looking back his voice filled the room “Sleeping usually entails having your eyes closed.”

My gaze narrowed how did he know I was awake?

He turned to flash me a grin “You’ve been grunting like a seal for the past hour, I don’t think even Wells could fall sleep with that noise.”

For a moment, I was shocked because one he had made a joke, but most importantly he mentioned my friends in a _playful_ manner. After a moment, his own eyes looked surprised as if he didn’t realize what he had said.

I laughed as I got up to sit next to him near the fire. “Wells can sleep through anything. Trust me.”

“I’ve been thinking,” Bellamy stated.

I didn’t even blink from the subject change. Turning towards him I was about to joke about how dangerous that could be until I saw his expression. His jaw was clenched and he wouldn’t look at me.

“Thinking about what?”

“The other night when we talked about…”

“Do you want some tea?” he blinked at me but nodded and I turned away to set to make it. I had a feeling it would be easier to talk if I wasn’t staring at him.

He cleared his throat “My Uncle said something once, he wondered if I was following my own destiny or one that was forced on me.”

I nodded to show I was listening.

“Ever since then it’s been eating away at me. Then you—someone who hasn’t known me long came out and said practically the same thing.”

My hands stilled as he took a deep breath “I’m tired.” His voice was low and I turned around to look at him. Small tears were forming threatening to fall and my stomach clenched. His eyes met mine as the first one fell “I’m tired of being the monster that they think I am.”

Without thinking I grabbed his hand. It was warm and calloused but I just held on tighter as I looked him in the eyes willing him to understand “Bellamy, I know we haven’t always been on good terms. Spirits we hate each other most of the time, but you _are not_ a monster. These past few months I’ve seen kindness, loyalty, and compassion from you. You just need to decide what you want.”

As the tears fell on his face my own eyes welled up. He squeezed my hand as he wiped the tears away with his free one.

His confession was quiet but I heard it all the same “I think I want to help. I don’t know how exactly I can help but I want to”

My smile was shaky and my emotions were jumbled but I gave him a small nod “Okay. Then we will just have to figure it out together.”

 


	20. Right Before My Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into Bellamy's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Updates will probably be once a week instead of multiple times a week from here on out. I've started college back up this week so things are getting busy. Haven't even finished the first week and I already have two papers due yayy. Anyways thanks to everyone who has left a comment/sub/bookmark/kudos! <3

 

**_-Bellamy-_ **

 

Waking up after confessing to Clarke of how I felt was odd. At first, I had felt ashamed that I had let her see how weak I had become, but when she just gave me a small smile and set to making tea like normal I felt better. _I felt lighter_. As if that small confession had allowed me to let go of things I had been holding on for so long.

_Anger. Pain. Shame._ They were all still with me of course. One confession wouldn’t rid me of them, but they were lesser than before.

After all these years of listening to my Uncle ramble on about defining my own destiny, why did it take until now for me to fully realize what I wanted?

The water bender had come into my life as swift as water. From our first meeting, we clashed as water and fire do, and yet. Traveling with her changed our dynamic. Instead of clashing it was as if we…merged. The insults became playful barbs. The sardonic smirks changed to real smiles.

Somewhere along the way, I had found myself appreciating her company. I found myself wanting to make her smile, even if it was at my expense.

I had let her see me as weak as I can get and I had _cried_ in front of her letting down all barriers. If an enemy of mine showed me a weakness like that I would have exploited it. The water bender instead was kind and showed no intent to mock me.

As I watched her sip her tea from across from me my heart began to race. _When had we gotten so close_? This was new territory and being her ally _terrified_ me. Not because I had ill intent but because she was who she was.

_She was terrifying._

“Stop thinking so hard, your brain can’t handle it.” She quipped.

I mentally shook my thoughts away and I focused. Her blonde hair was tied back into a braid again. The bags under her eyes weren’t as prominent as the day before but she still gave off the aura of exhaustion. Her lips curved into a smile as she cleared her throat causing me to look back up at her questioning gaze.

Her brow crinkled “Everything okay?”

_No. Everything is not okay._ My heart was still racing as I stared at her and my stomach was making me feel weird. _What is happening?_

I swallowed once twice and then said “Yeah, I was just thinking about ways to make you take it easy for a day.”

Her smile was bright “Good luck figuring that out firebender.”

* * *

 

The candle light flickered as I waited for Clarke to call it a night. Her water bending training had lasted longer than ever before. I had thought the late training session would deter her from coming to the healing tent, I was wrong.

When we had walked in and saw how busy it was Clarke had given me that look and I just shook my head and sat in my usual spot.

That was _hours_ ago.

The light had been dwindling when we came in, now the moon was out in full.

Clarke was now fixing a cut on a man’s stomach. Occasionally, Maya would come over and instruct her, but otherwise, Clarke was holding her own.

After everything I’ve seen it wasn’t surprising to see her excel at this so quickly. Every day she woke more determined than before. At this rate, I was just waiting for the burnout. _She had to have a limit_.

If she did have a limit she surely didn’t show it. She never once complained when Master Jaha told her to run through a move again. When he only critiqued her, she took it all in stride. It was impressive. Sometimes I couldn’t watch their training sessions because I would become irritated on how Master Jaha didn’t see how hard she was working.

When this whole thing started I hadn’t believed in her really. I remember her glare as she stated that she was heading to the north to master her bending. I was a _fool_ to doubt her. The avatar and her friends were fools to doubt her.

She was succeeding at what she set out to do. Everything I thought impossible, she did. The other side of this war should be scared. Clarke looks like a princess but she fights like a warrior. The Fire Nation would be fools to underestimate her.  

I watched as Clarke stretched and made her way over to me. She looked exhausted but she still gave me a small smile. “Hey.”

I raised my brow “Done saving the world for today?”

Her laugh was soft “Yeah,” she nodded her head “The world will have to hold its own for a bit.”

Standing up I stretched my tight muscles and held the flap of the tent open. “Alright then princess,” I ushered for her to leave first “Let’s go put some food in you and then off to bed.”

She scoffed and muttered something that I couldn’t hear but I could guess. The small smile on my face never once left. During the walk back to our lodgings, to watching her scarf down her bowl of food and the thankful look she gave me when I slid her mine. Even after she finally fell asleep after fighting to stay up. The smile was still there, and I was too tired to figure out why.


	21. Can't Get It Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm alive! Or well sorta. I checked the word count and it's crazy that I've written almost 30,000 words for this fic. I never expected to write this much but well here we are. Anyways, big thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmark/sub and thank you for being so patient for this update!

**_-Clarke-_ **

 

 Another month passed without me realizing. A month filled with exhaustion, sweat, and aching bones. Even though my body and mind were pushed to new limits every day I found myself loving it. Master Jaha challenged me and just when I thought it couldn’t get any harder he surprised me.

Maya was always gentle and patient as she coached me in the art of healing. She never pushed me to work harder, unlike Jaha. Despite my protests, she usually kicked me out of the healing tents before I was ready to go. I had a theory that she and Bellamy were working together on that.

Everything I had ever wanted was finally happening. I only wish my friends could be here during this time. Most days I tried to not think about what they were up to, if they were staying safe. I just hoped they would be making their way up here soon. I hope they would be proud of how far I’ve come.

* * *

 

I stared at the oozing cut and prodded it gently. “That hurts,” Bellamy grumbled causing me to prod it again.

Giving him a knowing glare I opened my water sac “How did you even do this?”

He shrugged and I prodded the cut again causing him to jump “ _Clarke_!” he cursed.

I raised my brow and held his arm back down so he couldn’t move it again. I placed my hands above the cut but didn’t start the healing process. Bellamy sighed and grumbled, “I slipped.”

I couldn’t stop myself from laughing and that only caused him to frown. “You slipped?” I asked incredulously.

“Half this place is made of ice if you haven’t noticed.” He deadpanned.

I shook my head and stopped myself from laughing more at his expense. I cleared my throat “Okay this might feel a little weird.”

Closing my eyes, I worked the water over his cut focusing on willing the skin back together. The cut was superficial making the process take a minute at most. Maya always scolded me for downplaying my progress, but a small cut was nothing compared to what she could do.

I opened my eyes to find Bellamy staring at me. He had been doing that a lot recently. It was _unnerving_. Sometimes I don’t think he even realized he was doing it. Bending the water back into my sac I smirked up at him “Alright that’s it, I think you’ll survive if you trust a novice healer’s opinion.”

He cleared his throat and nodded “I believe you.”

The sincerity in his voice made me pause but before I could analyze it further he gave me his signature smirk and left the room.

_Had he always been this odd?_

* * *

 

My heartbeat was calm, my breathing even as I focused on the bleeding. A man had been carried in moments ago with a knife embedded in his arm. Maya first took a look and said it wasn’t life threating so she asked me to heal it. So far small cuts were all I had been able to repair. She was asking me to heal _muscle_.

Minutes passed and I could feel sweat on my brow but I continued. Something felt different this time. Usually, I felt blocked by something but now everything felt open. I could sense the man’s injury and even an old injury on his leg. Slowly I focused on the torn muscle I could feel the energy wrap around the injured parts and gradually put them back together.

When I felt that his muscle was repaired I didn’t take the time to celebrate, instead, I focused on closing up his arm. The energy flowed from his healed muscle to his cut and quicker than before he was patched up.

I opened my eyes and just gaped at the man. He was running his fingers over the area that showed no signs of injury. He gave me a grin and quick thanks before he walked away. My eyes looked down to my hands, _I did it_.

I jolted when a strong hand squeezed my shoulder. Slightly turning I saw Bellamy staring down at me “Ready to go?” he asked. Looking back down at my hands I couldn’t help but relish in the feeling of accomplishment. _I did it._

Without thinking I stood up and rounded facing Bellamy and grabbing him into a hug. “I did it!” I exclaimed.

The hug was over just as quick as it had happened, stepping back holding him at arm’s length I grinned up at him. His expression morphed from shock to a small smirk “Took you long enough.”

Shoving his shoulder playfully, I turned back around to grab my water sac. “Let’s see you try fireboy.”

His smirk had turned to a full-blown grin, one that he didn’t show often as we made our way out of the tent he said in a more serious tone “You did it, Clarke.”

I smiled softly at him “Yeah, I did.”

* * *

 

As Bellamy snores enveloped the room I couldn’t help but glance at him in jealousy. Sleep seemed to come so easily to him. For me, it was a rare thing. Tonight, I was too full of left over adrenaline from healing that man earlier.

After calming down and eating dinner I reflected on it. I think the reason I hadn’t been able to heal anything like that before was because I was too focused. I was too hung up on succeeding and proving a point that I wasn’t able to perform.

In a way, I think Bellamy had helped in my improvement. I would never tell him that his ego was big enough already. He believed in me. He has confessed that tidbit of information after I healed his cut but even before that, he believed in me.

When we first came here he believed that Master Jaha was blind to not see my talent. Bellamy had begun to be someone I relied on. He was always making sure I was eating meals and sleeping as much as I could. These past few weeks even though I was doing the most challenging tasks that I had ever faced before they weren’t all that bad with him around.

Our banter kept my spirits up and I found myself looking forward to the small time in the day where we could talk. At the end of a long grueling day of training, it wasn’t my friends that I longed to see…it was _him_.

_When had Bellamy Blake Prince and son of the Fire Lord become such an important person in my life?_

As I stared at his sleeping form I couldn’t help but feel a bit scared. What did being friends with him mean? What would my friends think—would I even care? _A small part of me didn’t think I would care and that was the scariest thought of all._


	22. Just A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy loses his mind a little while Clarke is clueless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, college has been crazy! Thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmark/sub you guys are awesome! We now have over 100 kudos and almost 2000 reads which is crazy! <3

**_-Clarke-_ **

The sun’s rays bounced off the ice as I made my way to the healer’s tent. It was just past sunrise but my mind was restless. For most of the night I tossed and turned and finally, when the sun rose I took once last look at Bellamy’s sleeping form before I made my decision.

I opened the tent flap and was greeted with an older women. Spirits I forgot Maya was a normal person and didn’t work constantly. She didn’t acknowledge me as I walked in further. After a few moments, she pointed to the water bins “We need more water.”

Lugging water around wasn’t what I had planned but anything to drown out my thoughts.

* * *

 

An hour later my arms ached and sweat dripped off me. The last bin was finally full and I had started to think the old lady played me for a fool. There’s no way the healers did this every day. It was just a waste of time.

A cup came in my view and the old lady smiled “Drink.”

I gave her a grateful before chugging down the water. My throat begged for more so I got up on unsteady legs to get a refill.

“Clarke?” I turned around to find Maya looking confused.

“Hey, sorry I came in early for an extra lesson but I forgot you wouldn’t be here this early and—”

She cut me off “Wait you’re saying you’ve been here all this time?”

I nodded “Yeah, I couldn’t sleep so I thought—”

Maya cut me off again and I grumbled “Bellamy is going to be so mad.” She shook her head at me in disbelief again.

My brow furrowed “Bellamy? Why would he be mad?”

“Spirits help me,” She muttered before letting out a deep breath “Evidently he woke up and you were gone this morning so he freaked out.”

“Why would he freak out?” I asked thoroughly confused.

She shrugged “I would be freaked out if my boyfriend was gone when I woke.”

I choked on my laugh. She thought Bellamy was my boyfriend? Oh, spirits no. I had to fix that thought right now “Maya—”

“Clarke!” Bellamy’s voice boomed in followed by his red face as he marched towards us. Maya quickly left to be anywhere but here as I braced myself.

Bellamy stopped in front of me as he caught his breath. His chest was heaving and I felt a little bad. I hadn’t realized my morning escape would cause all this…trouble.

After his eyes roamed my person, checking for an injury I assume he placed his hands on his hips. “You okay?”

I laughed in disbelief “Are _you_?”

His stare bore down on me and I squirmed “I’m fine,” I said softly “Sorry, I couldn’t sleep. I thought I would be back before you woke.”

He shook his head causing his hair to fall in his eyes. _He would need a fresh cut soon._ “Just—just let someone know before you run off in the night. People worry about you, Clarke.”

_I worry about you._ Is what he really meant and maybe I could see how Maya thought we were dating.

I cleared my throat “Okay.” I nodded “I will just to keep you from having a heart attack, grandpa.”

His lips twitched fighting off his smile. “Since you already trained, you are taking the day off.” Bellamy declared in a gruff voice.

“All I did was lug water around I didn’t even get to train!” I protested.

He shrugged “I just spent hours searching for you princess, I won this.”

I rolled my eyes. “Fine.” My body hurt anyways.

* * *

 

**_-Bellamy-_ **

 

As I watched Clarke look over the menu, even though we both knew she would get the same thing as usual, I couldn’t help but think how ridiculous I was this morning.

I had woken at dawn as usual and turned to find her bedroll empty. Fear ran through me as I chucked my shoes on. Had she left under the cover of darkness? No, she wouldn’t do that. _Right_?

Groggy from the sleep I ran through every scenario I could think of all of them worse than the one before as I made my way to Mayas hut. Thankfully she answered and not her parents. She took one look at me and asked “Clarke?”

“Missing.” I had said.

She gave me a reassuring nod “We’ll find her.”

Found her we did. If I wasn’t so full of conflicting emotions when I saw her standing in the healing tent talking to Maya I would have realized what an idiot I was. I should have checked here after the training field.

Anger. Worry. Relief. I couldn’t even speak as I stood before her breathless as I made sure she was unharmed. Her blue eyes were filled with concern which made all my anger disappear. _She was okay._   

Clarkes small sigh brought my attention back. “Decide yet?” I asked.

She frowned “You can’t say anything about my choice, I didn’t even want to come.”

I smirked and motioned the waiter over “Two Jasmine teas please and seaweed soup.”

Clarke looked absolutely put out as I said I order. “Something wrong princess?”

She muttered a word too low to hear but I laughed anyways.

* * *

 

The rest of dinner was spent with jabs and talk of the new bending moves she had mastered. Clarke was animated as she talked and I couldn’t keep the smile off from my face. My whole life I had felt as if darkness loomed over me, but with the water bender around it was almost as if she was my personal sun. With her bright hair and quick wit, it brought something out of me.

Something good. Good is something I hadn’t had for a long while.

As we settled in for the night I gave her a knowing look and she gave me a small smile “No disappearing act, promise.” I found myself wishing that her promise really was that, a promise to not leave.

If she left me now I think I would lose my mind. The feeling had crept up on me and I hadn’t felt it in so long I hadn’t realized what it was.

My anger was balanced with her calmness, my snark with her wit, her head and my heart. _Agni_ , she completed me.

_Clarke was my missing piece. But am I her's?_


	23. Aglow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pure fluff and I'm not sorry about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Instead of studying for stats I wrote this, no regrets. This is basically filler but I thought it would be nice to have a chapter purely on bellarke without Clarke training and such. Thanks again to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/sub/bookmark you guys are rad <3

**_-Clarke-_ **

I watched as Bellamy’s forehead crinkled where my finger poked it. Without opening his eyes, he grumbled “I’m trying to meditate.”

I smiled even though he couldn’t see it. “You’ve been meditating for _hours_.”

He grunted and I poked him again “Correction, I’ve been _trying_ to meditate for hours. Someone keeps distracting me.”

With another poke, he finally opened his eyes, months ago they would have been filled with burning hatred but now they were simmering with false annoyance. “Take a break.” I suggested.

Bellamy frowned and I rose my brow in question. Slowly he smirked “Did Clarke Griffin just tell _me_ to take a break? Do you even know what that word means?”

I pushed on his forehead causing him to teeter back before I stepped back and crossed my arms. “I know the word,” I grumbled.

He was grinning as he stood and stretched “The princess has spoken no more meditating. What are we doing instead?”

I smirked “It’s a surprise. You’ll love it.”

* * *

 

Bellamy did not love it. Evidently the whole concept of penguin sledding was not a good idea to him. He had spent twenty minutes listing all the ways someone could be injured before I got him to shut up.

With the penguins in position, I laughed as Bellamy stood off to the side wary of the creature. “It won’t bite,” I said.

He didn’t take his eyes off the penguin as he replied, “It has a mouth Clarke, it can bite.”

“It only bites rude firebenders who are too scared to ride it.” I quipped causing Bellamy to stand up straighter.

His voice was gruff “I’m not scared, I am just being practical.”

I laughed again “Since when are you the practical one? I’m supposed to be the head here!”

After a few more minutes he still hadn’t moved from his spot and my penguin was starting to squirm. “Alright enough, sit behind me on mine.”

Bellamy’s brown eyes found mine “We can’t both fit on that thing!”

I shrugged “Sure we can, and if not, the penguin will let us know. Now come on I came out here to have some fun.”

Reluctantly he made his way over eyeing up my penguin. When I was younger Well’s and I would pick the smallest ones, but a full grown one was required now. I patted its head as Bellamy sat behind me. His arms came to wrap around my waist spreading his warmth.

His voice was breathy in my ear “This okay?”

I nodded and turned slightly to see his eyes “Hold on firebender.”

I saw his moment of shock as I urged the penguin to go before I turned back around. We rushed down the hill with snow coming up around us. I laughed as we sped on and Bellamy held on tighter. As we came near the bottom of the hill I shouted so he could hear over the wind “Jump off!”

His arms loosened as I jumped off the penguin with Bellamy following. We rolled a few more times before we came to a stop. We were both breathing heavy and I turned my head to see him looking at me like I was insane.

My laugh was breathless “What?”

“You didn’t say anything about jumping off!” he said between breaths.

My smile beamed “It was fun, though wasn’t it?”

“Yeah,” he chuckled “It actually was.”

“Again?” I asked.

* * *

 

After spending hours penguin sliding which led to a snowball fight which Bellamy accused me of using my bending to win we found ourselves watching the sunset on top of the snowy hill.

Bellamy was looking at me and for once I couldn’t decipher his look. I nudged my shoulder against his “What?” I asked.

He shook his head causing some leftover snow to fall out before looking back at me. “Today was good. For us both. It was nice seeing you enjoying yourself.”

My brow furrowed “I enjoy myself every day with training too.”

He smiled “It’s not the same Clarke. With that, you are focused on learning to do something for someone else. With this,” he gestured to the hill “You did this solely for you.”

My breath halted for a moment. Bellamy could read me and my actions so easily it was scary sometimes. After a minute, he turned his head to look back at the sunset. With his face turned away from me I whispered, “I did it for you too.”

If he heard me he didn’t acknowledge it. So, I scooted closer leaning my head on his shoulder to enjoy the sunset too.

If someone had told me months ago that I would have spent the day with a firebender willingly and enjoyed their company I would have thought they were crazy.

Now, I couldn’t think of many other places I would rather be.

_A waterbender and firebender enjoying a sunset, who would have thought?_

 


	24. Break Bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANGST. I apologize in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmark/sub! You guys keep me going <3

**_-Bellamy-_ **

 

 _Three days._ A messenger had interrupted Clarke’s training session with Master Jaha. The confusion on Clarke’s face quickly turned to joy.

_The avatar was on his way to the north._

Master Jaha had swiftly ended their session after receiving the news and went to tell the Chief. Clarke had sprinted towards me to share her good news. I tried to swallow the fear I was feeling as I saw her smile.

This was a good thing. Clarke needed her friends. _What if she didn’t need me anymore?_

After that day, I had avoided her as much as I could. I spent my days walking around or sitting on the hill we had penguin sledded. I would wake before she did and come back long after the sun set.

Clarke wasn’t an idiot, she knew something was up. I just didn’t know how to face her.

Her friends would come back and see how great she was doing and then they would take her away to save the world. They would never accept the Fire Lord’s son into their group, I had been fooling myself this whole time.

Getting close to Clarke was a mistake. The pain I would feel from losing her would be my lesson.

* * *

 

**_-Clarke-_ **

 

My body was thrumming in anticipation. _Today was the day_. After months of being separated from them, I would finally see my friends again. They could finally see all the hard work I had put in.

As I waited at the entrance with the Chief and Master Jaha I looked behind me one last time. I knew he wouldn’t be there and yet I still frowned when I didn’t see him. _I would have to track him down later._

 

* * *

There were a few brief moments of just staring before multiple pairs of arms enveloped me. I cried out in joy as I hugged them closer. Even Raven had joined in on the hug whispering “We missed you Sugar Queen.”

As I stepped back Finn was greeted by the Chief but I didn’t focus on that. Instead, I looked Well’s over as he did the same. I smiled at him not knowing how to put my feelings into words. He was my family and I had missed him dearly and now he was back. Finally, on an exhale I said, “You made it.”

He laughed and put his arm around my shoulder to half hug me again. “Yeah,” he said happily “We made it.”

* * *

 

Bellamy wasn’t in our room when I opened the door letting everyone in. In fact, his bedroll and bag were missing too. A pang of hurt swept through me. He left. After everything, he just left?

As Well’s set to making the tea and I stood in the open doorway Finn shook my shoulder “Okay Clarke?”

I mentally shook my thoughts of Bellamy away. My friends were here now, I had plenty of time to find him later. I gave Finn a small smile as I closed the door. “Everything is great, now that you guys are here.”

For the rest of the night, I tried to focus on the stories they told me. Finn had finally mastered his earth bending and was excited to start water bending. The room felt fuller with them there and yet I couldn’t help but feel a small loss.

As we joked and I told Well’s about Maya, who he seemed too interested in, I couldn’t keep the thought of _how he left_ out of my head.

* * *

 

After a sleepless night, I dropped Finn off at the training ground promising to return later. Jaha had postponed our training for a few days, so I led Well’s to the healer’s tent.

Maya smiled as we came in and I motioned to Well’s “Maya this is my friend Well’s, and this is Maya the incredible healer.”

She blushed at my compliment but nodded her head in greeting at Well’s “I was wondering if Well’s could help you out today? I have a few errands I need to run and he seemed interesting in healing.”

Maya seemed surprised by my request but said “Of course anything for you Clarke, also something you might want has been seen by the hill this morning.”

            _Bellamy_. “Thank you, Maya,” I said sincerely.

* * *

 

            He was sitting on the hill watching a few children penguin sled. As quiet as I could I walked up and sat down next to him. I felt him tense but he didn’t turn to look at me.

            I sighed “Bellamy, what’s going on?”

            His voice was gruff “Nothing.”

            “Nothing?” I said in disbelief. “So, nothing to you is walking away and avoiding me?”

            “Look, _princess_ ,” he snarled “I don’t know what you thought we were doing, but your friends are back now. We don’t need to play this game anymore.”

            My brow furrowed as I stared at the side of his face. What in spirits name was he talking about? My voice was laced with hurt as I said, “I hadn’t realized my friendship was a game to you.”

            His jaw clench was my only sign that my words had some effect on him. As the hurt and anger flared through me I sighed and turned away from him. Giving him a few moments to respond I stood up when he didn’t.

            He didn’t look up as I confessed “Yes my friends are back now, but they aren’t _you_ Bellamy. I had thought we were—well I guess it doesn’t matter what I thought.” I sighed and turned to go but left him with one last thing “You’re my friend Bellamy. Even if you don’t want to call me your friend, you are mine.” I sucked in a breath as his head turned slightly towards me.

            “Whatever you told yourself to make you so angry again its wrong. I—I need you, Bellamy, I needed you this whole time. Spirits I don’t think I could have done any of this without you. If you decide to come back you know where I'll be.”

            I walked away wishing that he would call me back. Or that he would come running after me. _Anything_. Instead, the wind was silent as the snow fell and I held the tears threatening to fall.

 


	25. You Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst is hard to write.

**_-Bellamy-_ **

 

_You’re an idiot._ The thought echoed through my head as Clarke walked away. Her confession of needing me had shaken me to the core. How did someone like _her_ need someone like _me_ in their life? If Clarke was the sun, I was the darkness. I brought destruction while she healed. Agni, did she not realize what she was doing by saying she needed me?

And I had just let her walk away. I had made a joke of our friendship to protect myself from being hurt, and she was hurt in turn. _Agni, I really am an idiot._

Huffing in frustration I rose from my spot debating on what to do. “Idiot,” I muttered to the snowy wind.

Everything that had happened in my life led me to this moment. More than half the choices I had no voice in. Ever since I _decided_ to follow the water bender my choices were my _own_. After following orders blindly for so long I still wasn’t used to this new freedom. _The freedom she had introduced me to_.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and released it. I just had to decide what was more important to me.  

* * *

 

Thankfully she was alone when I found her. The candlelight reflected off her as I drew closer. She had her eyes closed and her breathing was even. _She was meditating._ Logically I knew she must meditate at some point, but I had never witnessed it before.

I paused as I thought about just turning around and leaving her be until another idea surfaced. A small smirk appeared on my face as I walked closer to her and poked her in the forehead. _As she had done to me before._

Her brow furrowed before she opened one eye, and then the other once she realized who was bothering her. “Bellamy?” she breathed.

I stepped back and scratched my neck. “Can we…talk?” I asked hesitantly.

My eyes never left her face as I watched her think. You could practically see her run through every possible scenario that could happen. Softly she said, “Of course.” And rose up from her sitting position.

I cleared my throat as she stared expectantly. She was standing still not even fidgeting. _I was fidgeting enough for the both of us._

As I stared at her my mind emptied. The walk over I had rehearsed what I would say, but now I couldn’t think of anything at all. Why was thinking around her so hard?

She sighed “Are we just going to stare at one another all night?”

I shrugged “We could.”

She frowned and I sighed running a hand over my face “Clarke, this isn’t easy for me to do.”

“Staring at me?” she asked confused.

“No,” I rushed to try to explain “Apologizing—or—” I moved my hands in my direction then to hers and I could see she wasn’t following. “ _Agni_.” I cursed under my breath. This was going horribly.

“Look, Bellamy, I said what I needed to and if you want to leave then I understand.” Her words were soft but her jaw was clenched.

I shook my head “That’s not what I’m trying to say.”

Clarke's tone rose “What are you trying to say then?”

I swallowed the lump forming in my throat I watched her become visibly frustrated. Another sigh left her and she shook her head. “Just come find me later when you figure it out.” She shrugged and turned to leave.

I froze as she took a step and then another. _This morning’s incident was repeating. Say something, you idiot!_

“You,” I said hoarsely.

Clarke stopped walking and turned to face me again. I took a step closer as I continued “I—I need you too Clarke. My whole life has been absent of something, you. Besides my Uncle, no one else has ever wanted to _know_ me.” I could feel the water building in my eyes as she took a step closer to me. Her face was open and soft as I continued “When people look at me they see the banished Prince, but you showed me I could be so much more. With the news of your friends coming I didn’t know how to react.” She scoffed as I paused.

“I ran,” I said softly. “I ran because the thought of losing you after everything isn’t something I can live with.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke said softly as she grabbed my hand. “I’m not going anywhere.”

I sniffled causing a tear to run down my face. _Agni, I was crying_.

She smiled up at me “My friends will come to understand. They will see how much you’ve changed. They will see the good I see.”

As I stared into her eyes seeing the belief she had in those words I couldn’t hope she was right.

She squeezed my hand and did something I hadn’t expected. One moment I was staring down at her and the next she had her arms wrapped around my neck with her face snuggled into the crook of my shoulder.

Slowly I wrapped my arms around her, in turn, enjoying the comfort and warmth she gave off. “Next time just talk to me.” She murmured as she squeezed me once more before backing up.

Regretfully I took my hands away as my brain tried to wrap itself around what just happened. I gave her a small nod as she smiled. “Okay, Bellamy Blake lets introduce you to my friends.”

* * *

 

**_-Clarke-_ **

            I couldn’t help but smile as Bellamy and I walked side by side to meet with my friends. After him expressing his concerns about losing me to my friends, I understood why he had run away. _They would see him how I did. They had too._

            As we turned the corner leading to the training grounds Bellamy stopped me by tugging on my hand. My eyes trailed down to our now joined hands before I rose my brow up at him. His gaze looked over my shoulder before coming back “Do you think the training ground is the best place to announce that I’m here?”

            I smirked “Afraid there might be a fight?”

            “Yes.” He said dryly.

            I laughed as I tugged him forward “Come on _Princeling,_ I’ll protect you.”

            He huffed but allowed to be dragged along. As we continued holding hands my mind whirled. Should I let go? Would he find that rude? He had only grabbed my hand to get my attention, right? _Spirits why am overthinking this? I hold hands with Well’s and Finn all the time. It’s not weird._

To test the waters on if this was uncomfortable for him I squeezed his hand. I hadn’t expected the happiness that came when he squeezed back. _What is happening?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting somewhere finally! Big thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/sub/bookmark you guys are pretty cool <3


	26. Harder Than You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient on this update! Midterms are coming up soon so a majority of my classes have assigned huge projects. Also thanks to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmark/sub you guys are awesome <3

**-Clarke-**

 

I opened my mouth to explain as three shocked faces stared back at me. Before I could get a word out Finn yelled out “Clarke!” and I was on my back with Bellamy hovering over me as a rock flew over our heads. _Did he just try to attack?_

            My eyes met Bellamy’s worried ones “You okay?” he asked. I nodded and shoved him off standing up and glaring at my friends. “Spirits Finn that would have hit me!”

            Raven, Well’s and Finn were poised to attack as I put my hands on my hips. “What is _he_ doing here Clarke!” Finn yelled.

            I looked over at my shoulder and Bellamy gave a small nod so I let out a breath and faced them again. “He’s here to help,” I said simply.

            “Help—?!”

            “Sugar Queen is nuts!”

            “What do you mean help?” I gave Wells a soft smile for not yelling as Raven and Finn did.

            “Long story short Bellamy is on our side now. He wants to help us defeat the Fire Lord.”

            Finns brow furrowed as he stared over my shoulder at Bellamy. Raven crossed her arms shaking her head. Wells just looked at me and then to Bellamy and then back again. I stared at him pleading with my eyes to help smooth this over. I heard him sigh before he relented “If Clarke says he’s on our side, no matter how crazy this is, then he’s on our side.”

            “You’re kidding, right?!” Raven questioned.

            “I trust Clarke.” Wells stated, “If she trusts him then I do too.”

            His unrelenting support filled me with warmth. Finn's voice was confused as he looked at me “D-do you trust him, Clarke?”

            I nodded “I trust him with my life.”

            “Then its settled.” Wells declared.

* * *

 

            My gaze flickered back to the fire for the millionth time as Wells continued to talk. He had pulled me aside after dinner to get the full story on how this happened. So far Bellamy seemed to be faring just fine, Finn was talking to him about bending already, but Raven watched him with a sneer on her face.

            “Clarke, are you listening?”

            I snapped my gaze back to Well’s “Sorry,” I said sheepishly.

            He gave me a small smile “It’s weird.”

            My brow rose “What is?”

            “The last time I saw you—well you just seem so different now.”

            I laughed “It’s only been a few months, I haven’t changed _that_ much.”

            I couldn’t read his expression as he glanced back to the group before looking me over again “Right,” he cleared his throat “One question, if Fire Lord Jr double-crosses us can I hit him with my boomerang?”

            I shook my head while laughing “Sure right after I pummel him.”

            “Okay.” He agreed as he put his arm around my shoulder to lead us back to the group.

            I looked to Bellamy as I sat down to ask if he was okay but he wouldn’t look at me, instead, he was looking at Wells. _What was that about?_

* * *

**_-Bellamy-_ **

            “Feet shoulder length apart, again.” I drawled as Finn struggled to get in the correct position.

            I would be lying if I said seeing the almighty avatar struggle to do moves I had been doing since I was little. _It’s the little things_.

            Watching as he took a breath with his feet shoulder length apart I watched as the avatar attempted to conjure a flame and failed.

            Finn kicked the ground “Are you sure this is how you do it?” he questioned.

            I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall deciding to ignore his insult “Four-year old’s can do this, again.”

            His frown and grumble as he reset was worth it.

* * *

 

            As the hour came to a close I watched as Finn lost confidence. Clarke and the other two had come down minutes ago and Finn immediately seemed done for the day.

            “You’re distracted,” I stated.

            Finn shot me a look “I think we’ve practiced enough today.”

            I scoffed as I pushed off the wall and walked towards him “It’s hardly been an hour and you’ve yet to conjure a flame.”

            Finn frowned again and looked over where Clarke was sitting with her friends. I shook my head in disappointment. How was I supposed to teach someone bending if they couldn’t focus for more than an hour?

            “ _Go_.” I growled “Tomorrow don’t waste my time. If you want this then you have to commit yourself.”

            His shoulders hunched as he left to join the group. I took a deep breath closing my eyes before I turned to follow. Finn was talking to Clarke and she gave me a worried look. She gave Finn a squeeze on the shoulder before heading my way.

            We met halfway and she asked, “Bad first practice?”

            I put my arm around her shoulder and started walking. The physical contact was a new thing but I found myself cherishing the moments it happened. She put her arm around my waist as I grumbled “He has no patience.”

            Clarke laughed and I looked down at her and she gave me a knowing smirk “I could have told you that.”

            I shook my head “It’s a marvel they survived all this time without you.”

            I felt her grip me tighter “Tomorrow will be better.”

* * *

 

            After everyone had gone to sleep besides Clarke I found myself leaning on the wall with her head on my shoulder as she played with my hand absentmindedly. I was surprised when she first sat down but if she didn’t find it weird then I didn’t either.

            I lowered my voice for her ears only just in case someone woke up. “Thank you, Clarke.” I said.

            She paused but didn’t look up at me “For what?” she asked quietly.

            I shrugged “Everything. Your friends…just thank you for accepting me.”

            She squeezed my hand “If I knew you would be so thankful I would have tacked on some terms to this.”

            I chuckled “Like what Princess?”

            Her eyes were alight as she smiled up at me “A girl could always use a tea servant, as long as you weren’t making it.”

            I playfully frowned “That hurts my pride.”

            “Good,” she chuckled as she put her head back on my shoulder “Your pride can take a few hits.”

* * *

 

            The following morning Clarke woke to a steaming cup of tea, tasting just as awful as it did at the air temple, and yet Clarke gave me a knowing smile as she chugged it down.

                       


	27. I Feel It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are happening.

 

**_-Bellamy-_ **

            I was watching the avatar fumble with another move when the realization hit. Clarke was farther back practicing her water bending and I found my eyes straying from Finn to her. It wasn’t until she looked my way and gave me a knowing look and pointed at Finn that I realized.

            _Agni, I like the water bender._

            My eyes snapped back to Finn while I tried to calm my whirling head. When had this happened? As Finn went on to the next pose I heart race as I flipped through my memories of these past months.

            _Clarkes snark. Her furrowed brow when she was concentrating. Her joyous laugh when she finally did something right._ The things she said that tilted my world. _I trust him with my life. I need you Bellamy._

            Forcing myself to not look back at her I clenched my jaw. How had I not noticed this creeping up? _She was the water bender!_

            And yet she somehow became more than that. She became a friend, someone I could lean on. I couldn’t recall anyone in my life that would even start to compare to Clarke.

            Finn finished his last move and looked to me for guidance. I swallowed the lump in my throat and gritted out “Again.”

            _I like Clarke. Agni help me._

* * *

 

**_-Clarke-_ **

            Chugging a cup of water, I made my way to sit down by Raven. Finn and Bellamy were still training and Well’s went off to ‘help’ Maya in the healing tents.

            I let out a content sigh when I sat down and Raven looked at me. “Done for the day?”

            I nodded “My feet are killing me; how much longer do you think they’ll go for?” I motioned to the boys.

            Raven smirked “With you being done, not too long.”

            With a furrowed brow I asked, “What does that mean?”

            “Sparky can only stand to be away from his girlfriend for so long.” She said dryly.

            I swallowed another sip of water before laughing “Raven Bellamy and I—”

            Her smirk only grew “I’m not judging you Sugar Queen, I get it you guys bonded or whatever. Plus, I can see the appeal.”

            Her gaze went to Bellamy and mine followed. Raven was the second person to think we were a couple. I mean sure we are almost always together but why wouldn’t we be? _We’re friends._

            I sighed. Raven has hardly been here a week and she thought we were an item. “Raven,” I said as I watched Bellamy show Finn the correct stance “What makes you think there’s something going on with me and Bellamy?”

            She huffed a laugh “Clarke, you two idiots look like lovesick seals. A blind person could see it.”

            “Right.” I said mindlessly as I thought over her words.

            I wasn’t blind _Bellamy was attractive._ But that was it right? He was just appealing to the eyes.

            He’s just a friend.

_Someone I trust with my life_. _Someone who believed in me even when I didn’t. Someone I looked for in a crowd and found myself wanting to spend all my free time with. The enemy turned ally._

_Bellamy Blake was someone I couldn’t lose, I don’t think my heart could handle it._

Bellamy swiped his curls off his forehead as he turned to smile at me. It was a small hesitant smile but I couldn’t help but freeze. My heart sped up and my palms went sweaty. As they started to walk towards us I stood up abruptly and muttered “I need to bathe.” To Raven before I was practically running off the training field.

* * *

 

            As I soaked in the bath alone I finally allowed my thoughts to be said. “I like him.” I whispered to the now tepid water.

            _Spirits, I like Bellamy Blake._

            Dunking my head under water I let that thought settle in my head.

* * *

 

            The following morning was awkward to say the least. Bellamy had brought me another cup of tea, this one made by Well’s thankfully. My cheeks had heated as our hands brushed and I mentally scolded myself.

            Thankfully he hadn’t mentioned it but there was an unreadable expression on his face as we all sat to eat breakfast.

* * *

 

            As we finished eating Bellamy’s breath on my neck caused me to jump which caused him to squeeze my shoulder. “You okay Clarke?”

            I half turned to see his concerned gaze before I turned back around as I felt the goosebumps rise from his touch. “Of course.” I said a bit breathlessly before clearing my throat. _Get it together Griffin!_

I put on a small smile and turned to face him “I’m just a little nervous about training today.” I lied and Bellamy’s eyes flickered over my face. His voice was gruff as he gave me a knowing smile “You’ve been practicing on your own this whole time Princess, you’ll do great.”

            I nodded. I knew that. “Well…I’ll see you later yeah?”

             “I’ll try to squeeze you into my schedule. I’m very busy saving the world through the avatar.” He said teasingly.

            I huffed a laugh and lightly punched his arm as I walked past him “How thoughtful of you Bell.”

            As I made my way to the training ground I tried to clear my thoughts of _him_ and focus on the training ahead. Master Jaha looked as stern as ever as I walked onto the ground and I smiled. Nothing like a tough training session to get a boy out of your head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's just say that hypothetically I've been messing around with a certain scene that may contain a hypothetical kiss. At this point in the story would that come off as too forced? (I ask as we are over 30k in with only handholding so far lol). I have been debating this totally hypothetical situation for a little bit now so any input would be greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Anyways thanks again to everyone who has left a comment/kudos/bookmark/sub, you guys are awesome and cool and yeah.


End file.
